The kid of the Normandy (Hiatus)
by Titanwarrior1933
Summary: On her mission to stop Saren, Commander Shepard encounter an abnomally that will be something not even with all her training could prepare her for. Dealing with a well mannered and kind 11 year old boy from the 21th century who became the most powerfull biotic in the galaxy, in a ship full of the weirdest crew the galaxy has seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first story so don't expect an incredibly complex, original or well written(RE that incudes grammar and spelling) story but also give me your comments, I'll like to hear your thoughts about it, if it is any good or if it is a bad start. So here's the prologue, enjoy.**

**I don't own anything except my OC, Mass Effect belongs to it's owners**

* * *

**Prologue**

**October 12th 2019, Philadelphia, Earth.**

"Mom, I've finished my homework." announced Ian.

"Alright sweetie now it's time to go to bed remember that tomorrow you return to school." Replied his mom.

"Oww but school is boring I already know all the subjects we are watching and even some I'll see in high school" said Ian whining a little.

"Maybe but remember that good kids go to school no matter if they already know more than the others kids and you're a good kid, aren't you peanut?" asked his mother.

"...Yes mommy." he replied walking to his room after his mother gave him a quick hug and a kiss in the forehead.

"That's my boy now off to bed" said his mother.

She chuckle at the scene, her son was one real piece of work. Ian was prodigy at school, at the age of 11 he will soon end college and go to high school next year but no matter how smart he was he's still just a 11 year old boy and he sure acted like one, he loves to play with toys, to watch action movies, he would get scared easily by spooky things, he plays video games, etc...Fortunately for her she was able to teach him how to be kind, humble, patient, well mannered, in overall a good kid.

However due to his high level in college he didn't had too many friends. And it became even worse due to the fact that her husband Andrew and daughter Sophie (Ian's older sister who was 22 years old died in a car accident a year ago. It took a while to both her and Ian to let it go, even though Ian would get a bit sad remembering all the good memories he had with his sister and dad.

But now that Ian was asleep she went to continue working on her computer, when the doorbell rang and she went to see who was, curious who it could be at this hour of the night. She went to open the door only to find a group of people in black suit.

"May I help you?" she asked intrigued and a little intimidated by them.

Instead of answering one of the man shoot her with a silenced pistol and took her body and place it on her bed before the rest of them entered in the house, more specifically into Ian's room taking the still asleep boy with care to not wake him. After they got Ian in one of their car they burn the house while some of them had a small conversation.

"*sighs*I always hate doing this." One of the women said.

"Me too but remember why we do it" her teammate answered.

"Yeah I know but still it's an unpleasant feeling." she replied

"Quit the chit chat, everyone back to base." said their boss.

And so everyone got into their vehicles and left the burning house behind.

**Many hours later, unknown location**

The group got inside their base after their mission was complete.

The leader of the team got out of the car followed with two of his men who were caring ian who was still asleep and walked to the chief of the operation who was waiting for them in some big and advance lab full with scientists and a couple of guards with cryostasis pods, all with people of all sizes and all between 18 to 25 years old minus one slightly smaller pod which was made specifically for smaller subjects but it was big enough for a kid.

"Jefferson I see with delight that your mission was a success" said a man in a white suit while smoking a cigar.

"Thanks sir, this is the last one right?" asked Jefferson.

"Yes, now put him in the pod with the others." ordered the chief.

And so the boy was placed in the last pod into a longer sleep than he originally intended to.

"Alright everyone all the subjects have been collected, now it's time to pass to phase 3 of project "RISING" and remember that even if this look cruel, we do it for the greater good, this kids will protect the world and humanity from the being beyond the stars. And history will remember, how when these beings came to attacked earth, we came with a solution, how we were ready to fight them. Remember this and I assured you we will be praised by our actions today. Long live Cerberus." said the chief puff some smoke from his cigar.

"Long live Cerberus" exclaimed Jefferson, the guards and the scientists who then proceed to activate some mechanism of the base that began tremble as giant thrusters started to come to live. Slowly but surely the base raised from the ground and got into space where no one would see it and Cerberus could continue with operation "RISING" without any disturbance or curious eyes peeking where they shouldn't.

However it would soon become nothing more than space junk, 15 months after launching in space Cerberus had barely done any progress in their operation before they were shut down by the UN who made quick work of all the Cerberus group. However before they could disassemble all of the bases machines in a cowardly move they launched the base beyond the orbit after gathering all the archives of their operation to erased after which ended in little success do to their hurries and also throwing all the subjects into space where they would in the cold space with no live support.

But there had been an error in the launching systems and one pod remained, the pod which had a little kid who had no idea of what just happened, in a base which still had power for a century without the need to replenish, however this would prove to be even longer do to the fact that the only thing that was active in the floating base was Ian's pod besides basic functions.

Slowly the structure begin to leave the earth and the solar system. With Ian asleep on it.

* * *

**2183, a week and 5 days before Eden Prime, unknown Space**

A ship could be seeing flying through the emptiness of space that bares the mark of the current Cerberus who were searching for a strange signal that resembled a lot their own but also it seemed primitive, which cause the group to look in to it.

A few minutes later they found the source of the signal, a very primitive and big station that was floating with no course, this intrigued the squad of Cerberus who landed in the station on got inside and started exploring their whereabouts.

As they explore the station they could see that the structures of this place seems very old and incredibly primitive many aspects, as they kept going through the dark hallways they arrived to the source of the signal.

What looked like a big and outdated lab, and in the corner was the source of it, a single pod with a terminal right beside it that read "Subject ready for test...reawake subject? Yes or No".

"Alright men don't touch anything, I want to know what you can find in that computer in the other corner, I let the boss know about this" said the team leader to the rest of his squad and then contact the leader of Cerberus on his omni-tool.

After a couple of seconds a shadowy figure answered, the figure of The Illusive Man.

"Yes, what do you want ? This better be important otherwise you what could happen don't you?" asked TIM in a calm and threatening voice.

"S-Sir I do believe this will be of your interest" said the man with a fearful voice at the beginning but quickly recompose himself "We were patrolling the zone, when we pick a signal of one our own but slightly different and more primitive, we followed it to an abandoned station of sort which apparently is of our own, and looks like there was an experiment going on in here, there's even a test subject."

The Illusive Man was intrigued and slightly surprised by was his man was saying, he never had asked or made an station for research, so how was this lost station be broadcasting in a signal that was almost identical to theirs? Then a wild thought crossed his mind, an impossibility, something so unlikely but that still he wouldn't lose anything if he tried.

"Does this experiment has a name?" he asked

"Yes it's umm..."RISING", why sir?"

That was all the Illusive Man required for a smile to form on his face. This was the experiment that was making the first Cerberus, he never told anyone but in reality he was the grand-grandfather who founded the Cerberus from the 21th century and he heard a lot of story of him, he got inspired by it and angered by how at the time he got shutdown before they could finish their main operation.

The operation "RISING" was a project to create a group of humans who had a unique genetic code who would receive a secret, weaker and more primeval version of biotic in order to serve as protectors of earth and humanity in case of an alien invasion, it always angered the TIM how the government of the time treated his grand-grandfather as a madman only to prove that it could have been useful during the First Contact War. It was after him and his group that he called his own group and decided to be an independent group. So hearing that some remains of that project was still intact and there was a subject still alive was music for his ears. Now he decided to finish what his grand-grandfather began and would make it even better than what it was meant to be.

"Then stand by for reinforcement, I want everything there's on that station, as for the test subject leaved where it is I'll have my scientists look into it" he ordered to his soldier

"Understood, but the subject is kid sir, you sure you want to keep him in the pod?"

"It doesn't change anything sargent, just wait for another squad and don't touch anything if you know what is right for you." said the TIM before his image disappeared.

But what not even the TIM could expect it's that he will help create for what is most probably going to be the most powerful biotic being the galaxy has ever seen who is nothing more than a 10 years old boy from the 21th century.

* * *

**So that is my first chapter, a quick warning, don't expect uploads often nor in a specific schedule.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review, review.**

**Bye!**

**RE: I fixed as many of the mistakes as possible because indeed it was awful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter of my story but before I go any further let's check out the reviews from last chapter.**

**Taiki: Well I did warn you that you shouldn't expect nothing great out of this story but it's also my fault because in my warnings in the first chapter I forgot to mentioned that there would be bad grammar. So I won't promise you a perfect a grammar but I do promise that I'll do my best so it doesn't get to hard to read and thanks for bringing this to my attention.**

**Luckyshot8: thanks for your kind words and to answer your questions. 1) Yes he will age after he gets out. 2) This story takes place at the beginning of Mass Effect 1, before Shepard encounters Liara, to give you an idea of where the story is at this time.**

**Well with that out of the way, it's time for the next chapter enjoy.**

**I don't own anything except for my OC, all ME rights belong to its owners.**

**Same warnings as last chapter plus a less than perfect grammar warning.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The encounter**

**July 25, 2183, SSV Normandy.**

**3rd person POV**

On board of the Normandy, Commander Jane Shepard who had been named the first human Spectre just a couple days ago, was walking through the hallways of the ship thinking on her current mission.

She had been task by the council to capture the rogue Specter Saren who had been discovered to been working with the geths to bring an ancient race of super advance machines called "the reapers" alongside with the asari matriarc Benezia. Shepard wasn't completely sure if this reapers were real or not even after the vision she received from the beacon on Eden Prime. Regardless she still need to locate and capture or terminate Saren and right now she was on her way to planet Therum in order to find Benezia's daughter Liara T'Soni to see if she had any information of Saren or her mother's location.

But before she could continue her train of thoughts was interrupted by the voice of the Normandy's pilot.

"Commander, there's an incoming transmission from admiral Hackett in the bridge that requires your presence so please get here so I can turn of this annoying beeping off as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way Joker so don't worry about It." she replied as she made her ways towards the bridge.

Quickly enough she arrived to bridge where she was greeted by Joker.

"Finally you here commander, this thing was making me crazy."

"One would believe that you're used to that thing after all this time, but then again it's you were talking about"

"First ow you hurt me commander, second no matter how long or how many times I listen to that, it'll always be annoying."said Joker

"Quit whining and bring Admiral Hackett on."

Finally Joker brought Hackett on and the figure of the human admiral appeared over.

"Admiral it's good to see you, what can I do for you?" asked Shepard

"Good to see you too Shepard, now I know you're on your mission to find Saren but I require your help with something."

"I would like to but as you said I'm already in a tight schedule hunting down Saren so I'm not so sure I can help you here."

"Yes I'm aware of that but you're the closest ship to it and besides it is actually on your way to Therum so could you please check this for me?" asked Hackett

"Well if it is on the way to Therum, we could see what is about, don't you think commander?" said Joker

After some though Shepard decided to accept this little mission. "Fine, we'll do it, so what is this mission about?"

"Thanks Commander, this mission is a recon on a nearby planet, to a Cerberus base wich has break radio silence and began broadcasting a signal trought many open channels, even some of our own. Whenever this was unwanted or not we can't tell yet do to the fact that we're still trying to figure out what this message means." started explaining Hackett.

"What's Cerberus?" asked Shepard

"Cerberus is a pro-human xenophobic group lead by "the Illusive Man", Cerberus was a group that worked for the Alliance but after sometime they became an independent cell that seeks to improve the human status in the galaxy through acts that goes from robbery to terrorism to achieve their goals. A couple of days ago some of my contacts reported a great Cerberus movement with a lot of assets going in to that base. Whatever their planning it's got to be big and important if they're willing to break their usual very cautious communications, this could be the prelude of a big operation against the Alliance or the Citadel, so I ask you if you could go on a recon mission to see what's happening in that base and see if it is something we should worry about."

"Okay so in which planet is this base located?" asked Shepard

"It's on Nepheron in the Voyager system, I've sended the exact location to your pilot by now, that all Shepard and thanks for taking care of this for me , Hackett out" finished Hackett before he cut his transmition.

"Well Joker, you heard him change our route to Nepheron" said Shepard

"Way ahead of you commander, already changed the location and I would probably tell the rest of the crew of our little detour if I were you, we'll be arriving in approximately 6 hours." replied Joker.

And with that Shepard left the bridge to tell the rest of the crew about their new mission.

* * *

**6 hours later, Nepheron's surface**

As the Normandy was keeping distance from the base, Shepard alongside two of her most recent team members Tali and Garrus we're now approaching the base by foot and as soon as they reached their objective they notice that something wasn't right. How did they knew this? Simple, there weren't any kind of security on the outside of the building, oh and also the fact that there was smoke coming from some the inside of the base.

"Joker you're getting this" asked Shepard

"Yes and either they had a party that quickly went wrong or something went terribly wrong."

"Is the signal still broadcasting?"

"Yeah but that's it, there hasn't been any other message or replied to it yet."

"What do you suggest we do now Shepard?" asked Tali

"Let's get inside and see if we can discover what happened."

So they quickly made their way inside the base and as they were walking in the hallways they were greeted by an unpleasant scene. Many soldiers in Cerberus uniforms laying on the ground dead but what was strange was that none of them had bullet wounds. Shepard and the rest of her squad quickly thought that they were killed by biotics, very powerful ones.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?"asked Shepard

"If were thinking that we might have a very dangerous and powerful biotic or biotics on the loose that's killing everyone in here, then yes, yes we are."replied Garrus

Soon enough they got to the control room which was empty with no one in sight and tali made her way to the main console to see what information it had.

"Hey Tali can you access the security camera or see what exactly Cerberus was doing here?"asked Shepard

"I'm trying but I fear this console has some tough coding but nothing I can't get pass." she replied

"Understood, in the mean time I'll go do a little exploring, Garrus stay here with Tali, Tali let me know what you can find in that console as soon as you get access, go it?"

"Yes commander" Tali replied

"Good, see you both in a couple of minutes." said Shepard

"Good luck and be careful commander, we still don't know exactly is in here we us or if there still some cerberus soldier around." warned Garrus

Shepard gave him a nod of understanding and went to explore the hallways of the base. As she kept exploring, she found a couple more of dead cerberus soldiers, she still wondered what or who did this, but her train of thought was cut out by tali who finally got access to the console.

"Shepard I got access to the console, I'm afraid the cameras are busted however I have access to the logs of their experiment."announced Tali through her omnitool

"Well don't keep me in the dark, tell me what you found."Said Shepard

"It looked like Cerberus had made a recent discovery wich got them very interested, apparently whatever that was it allowed them to begin experiments to make humans with 'super biotics'?"

"Wait what do you mean by 'super biotics'?" asked Garrus

"Exactly that, they wanted to create humans with biotics more powerful than any other in the galaxy thanks to whatever they found and also they already had a test subject almost ready from what this report has."

"Damn, good thing this place is in such bad shape, let's hope it means that they didn't get to finish it or they failed to make It." replied Garrus

"Wait but doesn't all the dead bodies proves that there's a subject with this 'super biotics'? asked Shepard

"...I didn't think about that, in that case shouldn't we leaving now commander? Because I'm pretty sure that this subject could appear any moment now and I don't we're ready to fight it."said Garrus.

"I agree meet me outside of the base, but before you go, Tali can you cut the signal the base is sending and delete the files from the console? We don't want this 'super biotic' to leave this base because of some curious merc or more Cerberus soldiers."

"Understood commander, I already got everything that was important, we'll meet you outside." she replied

"Good I'll call The Normandy to pick us up, Shepard out." said Shepard before heading to the exit.

"Joker this is Shepard we're done here, come pick us up quickly, this place proved to be a little more than what we might have believed."

"Hang on commander, I'm on my way, the Normandy will be there in no time." replied Joker

As Shepard was running on the hallways, she came to a halt she heard something she never thought hearing in a place like this. She was hearing a very soft sobbing from, what sounds like, a kid in room right behind her. She decided that despite her current situation, she went to check who was in the room. It was dark with its lights broken and the only source of light being the one from the hallway, as she entered the room she located the sobbing in the dark, but she was unable to determine who it was.

"Hello? Who is in here?" as soon those words left her mouth the sobbing stopped followed by a small gasp and replaced with some heavy breathing.

"Who is there?!" asked Shepard in a serious tone to whoever was in the room.

"Go away...Stay away from me..." pleaded a weak voice but even with his low voice Shepard heard him

"Hey kid are you alright?" said Shepard in a more calmed and kind voice now that she knew that she was dealing with a kid

"...Leave me alone, you won't make me go back in t-there!" said the kid

"It's okay kid I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." she replied kindly and a little unsettled as to why a kid is doing here.

"How do I know you won't hurt me or try to bring me back in there?"

Shepard was getting confused by the answers of this kid but do to her current situation she would ask him later right now she needed to get both of them out of the room and out of the base.

"Well to prove you that I won't hurt I'll drop my weapon to the floor and then I'll tell you my name, okay? Besides look at me, I don't look like all the other people from here, do I?"

"...Y-you do look dif-ferent from all the others...you promise?" he quietly asks.

"Yes, yes I promise you." and then she put her rifle and pistol on the floor before she continued talking "So my name is Jane, what's your name?"

"I-Ian" the now named Ian answered a little hesitant

"Nice to meet you Ian, now could you do me a favor and come over here please?" she kindly asked

"...okay."

Soon enough she saw a small figure appear from the dark but what she saw, shocked her. He was around 10 years old, he had brown hair and beautiful green eyes, but what shocked was that all of his clothes were torn apart, he had some nasty scars on his arms, chest and a small one under his left eye, his skin was very pale, and he was holding he's left arm as it looked like he had a cut which was bleeding a little bit.

After seeing this, Shepard rushed over Ian "Oh my god kid what happened to you?! Don't worry we'll get you fixed once we get out of here." Shepard exclaimed as she lowered to his level before she remembered that, get again, she was in a little of a hurry.

"Now let's hurry before whoever did this founds us, alright?" she asked him

Ian didn't answered at first, he was looking away from her with an ashamed and terrified eyes before he says "I'm s-so s-sorry, I-I didn't mean it," he whispered.

This answer was something that surprised Shepard even more, but she had wasted enough time and would ask him after she gets his wounds treated, so she grabbed Ian by his right arm. "Don't worry about it, right now we're getting out of this place so please stay close to me yes? Can you walk?" she ordered while picking up her guns.

He weakly nodded a little dizzy and followed her holding her left hand until they got outside of the building. "Well now we're outside we need to find the rest of my friends before we can leave this place, think you can help me with that?" Shepard asked Ian

"What do they look like?"

But before Shepard can answer a familiar voice comes from behind them and they turn around to see both Tali and Garrus making their way towards them.

"Commander! Good to see you made it out. Who is-" Began Garrus but was interrupted by a scream of terror from Ian

"What are those things!? What do they want!?Are they going to hurt me!?" Ian said terrified while hiding behind Shepard, all of them could sworn that he was faint greenish blue aura.

Shepard looked in front of her to see if there was something strange that could have scared Ian but there was nothing in that direction besides her two team members.

"What, what are you talking about Ian?" Shepard asked curiously

"T-the two alien-things in front of us! The one with no face and the one who has talons on its hands, those ones!" Ian replied very scared

Now Shepard and her companions were very confused as to what's happening in front of them, this little boy was acting as if he had never seen or heard of Quarians or a Turian in his life.

"Ian, those are just my friends I talked you about, they're not going to hurt you."Shepard reassured him

"Yeah kid we're not going to harm you, why would we do that?" asked Tali

"R-really? They're your friends?" Ian shyly asked while slowly walking towards them.

However they all heard the Normandy arriving before landing in front of them. And Ian got behind Shepard scared and started glowing again.

"What is that?! Is it a spaceship?! Is it evil?"

"Don't worry, it's just my ship." Jane proudly stated

Ian's fear began to disappear, slowly replaced by awe and amazement as they went inside the Normandy. As soon as they began to leave the planet's surface, Ian began to feel incredibly tired before falling unconscious.

"Ian!" Shepard yelled before catching him before he hits ground and picking him up and rushing towards the medbay.

* * *

**And that's all folks. Ian is now onboard of the Normandy and in next chapter Shepard and her crew will discover who he really is, what are they going to do about him when they found out? Found out in the next chapter of The child of the Normandy. **

**Hope you like it and as last time don't expect an update very soon or maybe you should? Nah not really.**

**Well I'll be expecting more reviews from you and please be honest while writing yeah? Thanks a lot**

**See you next time, bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter of our favorite history, the kid of the Normandy.**

**Now first thing first let's see the reviews:**

**Blaze1992: Well part of the idea is to see how this kid slowly learns about the real world. But I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse because it's all you're getting out of me, I'll make him 11 years old and there already was a chapter about his birthday soon, not very soon but soon, so he'll be even older but not to old in my opinion. Now to answer your question, I'm going to be completely honestwith I didn't though of that point but now I have new ideas with that in mind, so thank you very much for that idea ;)**

**Guest: Wow... I just wow, I don't know what to say except for thank you so much and you truly are breathtaking!**

**Luckyshot8: Ha ha very funny, but seriously thanks a lot :).**

**Zephyr47: Thank you man, I'm happy that you like it.**

**Well now with that out of the way, let's get started.**

**I own nothing except my OC, all ME rights belongs to Bioware and EA.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: From two worlds**

**July 26, 2183, SSV Normandy**

**Shepard's POV**

"...and now he's sleeping in the med bay, Doctor Chakwas is checking him as we speak" I finished telling the missions report to admiral Hackett alongside Tali and Garrus.

A couple of hours after Ian had fall unconscious I carried him to the med bay where doctor Chakwas was, due to the fact I didn't told her about him she was surprised when she saw me carrying Ian in my arms. After I gave her the short story, I left him there where she began checking him. Then I went with Tali and Garrus to the briefing room to inform Hackett about our mission and that's how we ended up here.

"This is disturbing, I knew that Cerberus were twisted but this is something else, what else we know about this kid?" he asked.

"We'll all I know for sure is that he's name is Ian and that he might be 10 years old, beyond that I can't be certain of anything. But here's the strange part, when Tali looked up for any identification of Ian, or any "missing" signs of a kid with his description, nothing showed up and I mean nothing, no ID, no address, no parents, nothing." I said

"I will look up myself later on to see if I can find anything on him. Now what did you find in the logs and reports of the base?" He asked

I looked at Tali and gestured her to start talking about what she had found in the base. She stepped forward and began explaining.

"From the reports, they were working on creating an army of soldiers with what we call 'super biotics', they begin this project after they discovered an abandoned station that's over a century old and it was created on Earth."

"From Earth?" asked Hackett

"Yes, that's what the reports says. Apparently this station tried to create a primitive version of biotics and from the data in the station they believed that they upgrade biotics making them up to 10 or 15 or even more times than the most advanced and stronger version of biotics right now in the galaxy, or at least that's what they theorized."

Everyone was shocked from what Tali just said, I mean who wouldn't, I can only imagine what someone with such biotics could do let alone an entire army of them, good thing she deleted all the information in the base about it.

"And there's some reports that says that there was a test subject in the station in a cryostasis pod when they found it, and they discovered that the test subject was already in the process of having the primitive version of biotics but was left unfinished. So they decided to continue with their new idea of 'super biotics'. The last log says that the subject was finished and apparently a success, and soon they would begin testing its limits but I think we can all agree that didn't went well."

When she finished her explaining it was a bigger shock than before, the thought of being drifting in space for over a century and half must have been horrible for the person. But then an idea popped in my head, and I really hope I'm wrong about it but I need to be sure.

"Tali, did the reports said anything about the subject?"

"Let me see, um, here! Now let's see what it says..." she suddenly stopped, I imagine there was a shocked face behind her helmet. Then she continued "... the subject is a male child, a 10 year old."

This was what I feared and yet it was so obvious from the beginning. When I found Ian he was scared and yelled at me that I wasn't going bring him back, he meant back to the lab, then there was all of his wounds but what really should have made me realize it was when he started glowing with such weird colors. Urgh now I feel like an idiot for not realizing that he was the test subject, and from the looks of it both Tali and Garrus were having the same idea I had.

"My god, poor kid that expalins why he was so scared of me and Tali, because he really had never seen another intelligent being besides humans. But what happens now with him?" asked Garrus

That' right, what's going to happen to Ian? He was a little kid lost in another time with no one to help him and on top of all of that he had what's probably the most powerful biotics in the whole galaxy and had no idea what it was. It truly was sad, but did he knew about it? Did Ian knew he was in over a century and half in the future? The thought of it broke my heart a little, I know what is like to lose people I care about but even my experiences fall short in comparison to what Ian is going through.

"I'm not sure about it, his special case makes it more complicated than what I first thought, I will see what I can do but I'm afraid Shepard that in the meantime, you'll have to take care of him okay?" said Hackett

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, I just need to ask Kaidan if he can help Ian with his biotics before something bad happens." I said

"Very well, thanks again Shepard for checking it out for me. Hackett out." He says before ending the communication

"Okay then I guess I'll tell rest of the crew about our new guest."said before doctor Chakwas contacted me.

"What is it doc?" I ask her

"Shepard, I thought that you would like to know that Ian is starting to wake up" Chakwas announces

"Alright doc I'm on my way." I said before heading towards the med bay, I hope I get there before Ian wakes up compleetly, god knows how he'll react if he wakes there after what he has been through without someone he knows.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

Ow...ow my head hurts a lot and my arm too.

Where am I? I begin to open my eyes and first I was blinded by a bright light. It took a couple of seconds before I could see where I was and I began to panic.

I was in some sort of med bay or lab, so started to panic fearing that I was back in t-that room where all those bad people and mad scientist were torturing and experimenting on me. Slowly my fear begin to fade away slowly even if I was still a bit uneasy as I started to remember what just happened before I fell asleep.

But before I could think about it any further a woman walked into the room and before I say anything she looks at me before speaking.

"Oh good you're awake, I wasn't sure how long you would be asleep." she says

"Um... hi my name is Ian but who are you and where am I ?"

"Well hello to you too, I am doctor Chakwas and you're currently in the med bay of the Normandy. I was going to check on you, but now that I'll inform Shepard that you're awake so she can check on you too, she did looked fairly worried about you when she brought you here." she say before touching something on her forearm and then a big screen pop up that look highly advance and began to talk to the screen. It looks so awesome, kind of something iron man would have.

"Wow that's so cool! What is that?! Is it some kind of super computer or something like it?" I ask with a big smile very excited even if my head hurts.

She chuckles at my reaction but at the same time she has a confused expression"Well it's just an omnitool, nothing very surprising really."

"What does it do?! Can you talk with like a phone, play games, oh wait can you hack in computers with, does it have an A.I in it?!" I asked but before she could answer any of my questions, someone walks through the door. It's Jane!

"Jane!" I say happily as try to stand up but my body hurts and sit back in the bed.

"Hey hey easy now kid, you're still a little wounded so take it slowly okay?" she advices me

"Okay. It's so good to see you, thank you so much for getting me out of that awful place, really thanks a lot."

"Don't worry about it kid, it's just part of my work. Anyway how are you feeling?" she asks me

" I feel a little dizzy and both my head and arm hurt but that's all." I told her

"Good to hear it, doc does he has any issue we should know about?" Jane asks doctor Chakwas

"He has some small bruises and a wound on his left arm but beyond that he's good. But I didn't expected to see a child so young with biotics so powerful as this. Actually I have never seen anyone with this kind of biotics before."

"What are biotics?" I ask them

"Biotics is the ability of some lifeforms to create mass effect using element zero nodules embedded in body tissues." explained doctor Chakwas

I really tried to understand but I had no idea what she was talking about, it's probably some 'space-science' that's beyond what I know, wich means that it's very complex and advance, wait the doctor said I have something powerful in me? With all of the 'space-science' it could mean anything. Could it be that I used this 'biotics' to ki...no no no, don't think about it. But then what is it, I hope it's not something bad. Jane must have seen my confusion and told me.

"Biotics are special abilities some living beings have do to exposure to some weird energy when they are still before their born."

"What kind of abilities?" I ask

However, before any of them could answer the two alien friends came by the door.

"Hello commander, hey kid how are you?" asked the big one with talons

"Um... I-I'm good thank-ks, uhh I'm Ian, what are y-your names?" I ask them a little nervous, I mean there aliens I don't know how to talk to them but at the same time is so cool to meet real aliens.

"Nice to meet you Ian my name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya but you can call me Tali and my friend here is Garrus Vakarian." said 'Tali'

"But you can call me Garrus, is nice to meet you." said Garrus. They look friendly so maybe I shouldn't be so nervous? Maybe I could befriend them too as Jane did.

"Wow...e-excuse me it's just wow, real life aliens it's just awesome, um I don't know if it's rude but can I ask what are you?" I ask both of them

"Hey don't be so nervous kid and no it's not rude for you to ask that, at least not in my opinion. And to answer your question I am a Turian" replied Garrus

"And a I am quarian and before you ask I use this suit all the time because my species has a very weak immune system" said tali. That last part mayde me a little sad, she has to spend all of her life in that suit because otherwise she would get sick.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it but thanks anyway." Tali replied with a kind tone

"Before going any further questions, Garrus, Tali, not that I mind your company but why are you here?"

"Well as yourself commander, we were worried for Ian here and decided to see how he was but It looks like he's better than what I thought." replied Garrus

As they keep talking, I looked around across the room and began to remember I was In a spaceship. A SPACESHIP! I would believe this is a dream if my arm and head didn't hurt so much. I'm in spaec how many kid have to space? None as far as I know, I feel like I'm a movie but even better. Maybe later I could ask one of them if they show me around the ship. But as I was looking around my gaze fall on doctor Chakwas who looks at me with an confused look and asks me:

"Wait a moment, how is it that you have never seen a Turian or a quarian before? I'm pretty sure that at your age you would at least heard of them?" Now I'm very confused, how could have I possibly heard of them if I never heard of real aliens before? However Jane decides to join our conversation before I could say anything.

"Well that's what we'll figure out. Now Ian, before you ask any other question do you mind answering some of my questions?" Jane asks

"I'm not sure how much good I could do but I'll try my best to answer them."

"That's all I'm asking." she said a small smile before beginning her questions" Where you from?"

"From Philadelphia, in the United States of planet earth."

"Yeah I would figure much, how old are you?"

" I'm eleven years old my birthday was 10th of August, a little while ago." My answer has an unexpected reaction, I see Jane get a little sad but only for a moment before continuing her questions.

"What happend in that base where we found you?" I suddendly send a chill down my spine and got scared remembering what they did to me in that.. hell.

"It was hell. All t-they did w-was cut me, injec-cted me with some awful stuff, I-I was nothing more than a-a lab rat, a test d-dummy of sort. And I didn't wanted to b-be that anymore. And that's when I...I killed them. I didn't want to do it even after what they t-to me but I was afraid I didn't what I was d-doing... I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry." I finished looking down in shame with a few tears on my cheeks, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and raise my head to see it was Jane looking at me with a kind smile said in a soft and understanding voice.

"It's okay Ian, all of it is in the past now so don't think too much about it."

"B-but I did something b-bad and..."

"And they started it when they capture you, Ian you aren't the guilty of what happend, you were totally correct to defend yourself against them so don't be sorry because they deserved what happend for what they did to you. Okay so worry about it."

"...okay, thanks." I replied a little unsure as to how deal with it but Jane's words did help making feel a little better. "Uhh Jane?"

"Yes?" she asks looking at me

"I-I don't know if it's to much to ask now but could you take me home please? I want to see my mom and I'm pretty sure aworried about me."

...

She and the others look at each others with sad and nervous faces except doctor Chakwas who was curious but had a glimpse of fear. I really didn't think that would so bad to ask. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I-I..." I try to said but was cut by Tali

"No no, you didn't said something wrong it's just..."

"What?"

My question only received more silence, at this point it was a little disturbing and began to wonder what' wrong.

"Commander, I don't know what's happeninnig right now, but if you have something to tell him it would be good if you him now." said Doctor Chakwas

With a sigh, Jane looks at me with sad eyes and asks me with a soft and a little nervous voice"Ian what year iit on earth now?"

"Umm, I dont see how this has anything to do with."

"Ian answer the question." Jane said still with her kind voice but it had a stern tone in it that scared me a little and quickly replied her

"It's 2019, around October and November." I said quickly.

"Ian what I'm about to tell is very hard to say because there's no easy way to said."

"What is it?" I ask a little nervous and quite scared of what she might say.

"*sigh*This isn't 2019, it's 2183, you have been asleep for over 164 years"

"...what, I'm in the future? No No NO! That's not true, you're lying, why are lying to me!?" I ask very angry but at the same time I was beginning to cry fearing it might be true.

"I'm sorry Ian but it's true, this is 2183." said Jane with both Tali and Garrus nodding their heads but I really wasn't paying attention to them, I began from cry and tears ranned down my cheeks."...no, my home, my mom, no, I want to wake up!...I want to go home, i want to see my mom...*snif*" said while sobbing before a pair of arms hugs me who I assume it's Jane and I quickly return the hug while I continue to sob on her shoulder. This is just a horrible nightmare. I want to wake up but I find myself unable to. And as I continue to cry everything to turn black as began to fall asleep in Jane arm's.

* * *

**And there it is folks. Damn poor Ian so sad :( But don't worry he'll get better later on.**

**Now I excuse myself for how long it has been but I recently entered an acting summer class and it last to 4 weeks, but I'm already 2 weeks down 2 to go.**

**Also for those who don't read the review section in the beginning I is now 11 years old and not 10 years so if in the reviews I read someone asking me why I will know you didn't read this section and I will have the right to ignore him/her. But I'm sure That will never happend because you always read everything I write, right? right?(sorry for the pun)**

**Well anyway review while being honest sincere and fair whenever it's bad or good, but don't be rude please.**

**And now a little teaser for next chapter: It's time to save the good doctor. Shepard alongside her team begin their mision to get doctor T'soni trapped behind enemy lines, but a small child will follow them, but will he be a nuisance or a very good help? All of it in the next chapter**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author enters the room**

"**Ahh finally some time for myself…" Author looks at the readers" What? What are you doing here? Wait is it time already?!" he looks at watch and see that it is time to start working on the next chapter.**

"…**oh, uh could you give a minute please?" said the author as he leaves the room.**

***2000 years later***

**Author returns "Here we go finally I'm done with this chapter. And now before getting started with it lets see the reviews first. So to**

**Blaze1922: Yes there will be.**

**And that's all for the reviews and now to the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why do you have a child with you?**

**3****rd**** person POV**

**SSV Normandy, 27****th**** of July 2183**

It has been over 3 hours since Shepard told Ian the truth and he hasn't taken it well and who could blame him? Learning that you have been a sleep for over a century and a half is something very hard to swallow especially for an eleven year old.

Ever since, Ian has been very depressed and hasn't said anything, it really was something awful to watch, especially for Jane who tried to do something about it before leaving to get Doctor T'Soni.

She took him to eat something in the cafeteria, which he barely ate anything and to get some clothes but there was nothing that fits it him so he put the smallest ones they had even though they were too big. So she tried to cheer him up a little with a small tour around the ship going by the bridge the crew chambers including the one he was going to spend his time in the Normandy and now they were just arriving at the hangar.

"And that is the Mako, it's our own battle car with a lot space in there and a big turret on top of it that's piloted by the copilot, what do you think about it?"

"…" Ian didn't said anything while he keep staring at the Mako with a sad and lost expression. Looking at him Jane couldn't help but sigh, she truly felt bad for him even more than what she expected.

With a long sigh she kneeled to get to his level and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Ian, I truly I'm sorry for what happened to you, I wish I could do something about it but the past is the past. I'm not asking you to forget all about your home and your life but you have to be strong and move on and…"

But before she continued she was interrupted by Joker

"_Commander we'll be arriving to the planet's surface in a couple minutes_."

Jane looked at Ian with an apologetic face before saying "Okay Ian I will have to leave to do my work now but I promise I'll be back soon, you can stay here with the Mako for as long as you want and you know how to get to your room right?"

Still no response from Ian and he just resigns to give a small nod barely visible. She just can leave with a worry look as she heads towards the briefing, she has to put those thoughts aside for the time being, she needs to be focused on her mission.

Ian just keeps standing there still going all over what just happened in the last hours. He then a little curious and decided to get inside of the Mako, it didn't took him a lot of time to figure out how to get inside. Once in he looks around and he gets a little excited with all the tech in it, as he keeps exploring he thinks this was like one of those dreams he had back home and when he wake up he would tell everything to his mom.

But he remembers that this isn't a dream and gets back to he's depressed self and when he gets to the backside of the Mako (I have no proof of such thing as a small section in the backside of the Mako because I have no idea what does it look like in the inside so I made one myself) he sits and starts sobbing remembering what he lost. But his sobbing decreases a little after Jane's kind words but not enough for him to stop crying.

**Briefing room**

Jane stood in front of the briefing table with her mind still on Ian before being snapped out her thought by Ashley.

"Hey Skipper you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah… yeah sorry it's just-"

"It's the kid isn't?"

"Yes but I'll have to deal with it later, right now we have a mission."

As if in cue the rest of the crew came into the room to get ready for the mission. Jane cleared her throat to get everyone's attention before bringing up a map of the dig site and the surrounding area on vid-screen. "From what we can see, the planet is mostly volcanic in nature. Very hot, lava streams, so some of the areas may be unstable due to seismic activity. Add in the fact of all the digging done in and around the Prothean ruins there are chances of a cave in."

"What are our objectives, Skipper?" asked Ashley

"Locate Doctor T'Soni and extract her. We haven't confirmed Geth presence in the vicinity, but be ready when we touch down just in case." She said before turning to the vid screen.

"Given that the land around the dig site could be weaker than the rest of the terrain we'll be dropping in the Mako a few clicks back from the target location and rolling through. We are to eliminate any and all hostiles along the way to make sure we have a stable EZ. Any questions?"

"When can we get started and when could I meet this kid I've heard about?" Wrex asked

"Maybe after this mission is over you can say hello just be careful with him he's going through a lot recently." Shepard said. And before Wrex could ask anything else Joker's voice fills the room

"_Commander we've reached the target drop point. Just waiting on you_." Joker announces via the comms

"Alright, Wrex, Tali suit up you're coming with me, if something happens in there I want the rest of you on standby just to be sure. Dismissed." Everyone left the room to get ready for the mission leaving Shepard standing alone on the room thinking about Ian and what to do about his biotics, she'll think about it later once she returns.

After some preparation the team of three went to board the Mako with Wrex in the turret, Tali in the passenger seat and Shepard in the driver seat waiting for the green lights, unknown to any of them that they had an extra passenger with them until…

"Does anyone hear that?" asked Tali

"Hear what?" asks Wrex

"It's like a voice in the backside, it might be nothing but I'll checked out quickly, I don't want to take any chance that something might not work." said Tali

"Then do it quick, we don't know how much time we have before the 'all good'." said Shepard

So tali went to the rear end to check the noise and at first she didn't see anything" I think it was just me, were good to go."

And the green light appeared giving Shepard her the signal to drop "I'll right Tali get back to your seat, we're dropping in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

But then Tali heard the noise again and looked even more just to be shocked at what she saw"IAN!?" she yelled as Ian to see her with an surprise look.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Shepard yelled however she heard Tali too late and the Mako had already dropped and was falling towards the planet.

"What's happening?!" asked Ian he and Tali walked to the passengers seats.

"Tali, get Ian and yourself on a seat now!" ordered Shepard as she got off guard by sudden appearance of the child on the Mako, she quickly recovered ant got ready to activate thrusters once they got close enough to the surface. They landed a little rough but everyone was okay except Wrex who looked like he had fun. Once they landed Shepard went straight towards Ian "What were you thinking Ian, you're not supposed to be here!" she tells him in angry voice.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm s-so sorry Jane, it's-s just I didn't heard when y-you… " he nervously began to say but Shepard cut him

"You could have hurt yourself! What were you doing in the Mako?!"

"Well a-after you left me, I went inside an-and as I was exploring it I remembered of my w-weird dreams back home and I-I*sniff* I remembered m-my home, my m-mom and…" at that point he broke in tears and Shepard kneeled down to his level and gave him a hug as he started to sob again.

Shepard sigh sadly as she realize what happened, he was crying again inside the mako and didn't heard them getting in until Tali found him. She felt sorry for him again as Tali and Wrex even if he didn't knew what happened to him but he understood that he had lost part of his family and that was all he needed to know to feel bad for him. After a little Shepard broke the hug and look Ian into his eyes and said "Ian I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just I was worry about you."

"*sniff* r-really? Why? I-I'm no one special, I'm j-just a nobody …"

"That's not true, I might not know you too much but what I do know it's that you aren't a bad person and you recently lost and suffered a lot. I know what is like to lose people close to you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, so how about after we finish this we talk about it, sound good?" she asked with a small smile and a soft voice that actually manages to get a small smile from him as he nodded.

"Yes, yes I would like that." He said as he clean he's eyes from the tears.

"Good, now we're going to dangerous place with many bad guys who will be shooting at us. So I'm going to ask you to follow me all the time and do everything I tell you until we get back to the Normandy, okay?" he nodded at her "Alright now let's get rolling" she said to her two teammates who responded with an "Yes/Understood commander" as they got to their seats.

"_Well now that you've finished solving the kid's issues I must inform that I'm picking some strange readings. Really strange. Like, off the damn charts. It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few clicks away from the drop zone." _said Joker.

"That must be coming from the dig site." Said Tali

"Then we better see what's happening over there" said Shepard before hitting the gas and getting on their way through the rough ground. It didn't took long before they came across hostile as a geth dropship hovered over them before dropping three pods onto the ground, then flying away. The three opened revealing geth Armatures which began firing at them.

"What are those things?!" asked Ian surprised and a little frighten by the massive robots

"Those are geth or more specifically geth Armatures, big and mean but don't worry kid they're nothing I can't handle." said Wrex before proving his point by shooting at the three Armatures as Shepard dodge their shots.

He took the first one with two precise shots from the cannon before switching to the machine gun and instantly shot the Armature taking down its shields before terminating him with a well-placed shell in its head. He then shot again the cannon at the last one taking its shield and leaving a little dent, before finishing it with the machine gun.

"Huh, thought they would last longer." said Wrex

"Wow, I must say that was really cool um…" complimented Ian

"My name's Wrex and thanks."

"N-nice to meet you Wrex I'm Ian as you might have heard."

"Well it's nice to meet you too kid."

They soon arrive to a large metal wall with a doorway in it, suddenly two rocket turrets came online and started to shoot at them. Jane activated the Mako's thrusters avoiding the missiles at the last second. "Only a fool would consider a full frontal assault when the enemy has the high ground" said Wrex

Jane looked around and found a small route on the right "Tali could you check what's down that road on the right?" she said as she continue to avoid the missiles. Tali began to check the map of the area and found that it lead inside. "It leads around the main entrance and it takes us inside the encampment ahead." she said. That was all Jane needed to hear to turn to the right taking the small detour.

They quickly arrived to said encampment where several geth units began to appear and shoot at the Mako. Jane began avoid their shot as Wrex began to shoot at them.

"Those look kind of different from the other ones you destroyed and look smaller." Said Ian

"Well you're correct as the bigger ones are Juggernaut class units the second bigger ones are rocket class unit and the smaller one are shock troopers class units." commented Tali

"Okay butut there's something that still bugs me, are they aliens or are they like creepy robots?" asked Ian

"We'll tell you later in more detail but what you need to know right now is that they're a race artificial intelligence or AIs as you said and they're our enemy in this mission." Tali answered him. By the end of her explanation Wrex finished the last geth and Jane move the rover up to the door that would lead them closer to the dig site.

"We need to open this door. Okay everyone out, you too Ian." Said Shepard as they started to exit the Mako. "Alright Tali and I will get the door, Wrex keep an eye on Ian and the Mako. Ian stay with Wrex until we return got it?" she asked the latter who nodded before looking a way to open the door leaving both of them behind.

"So kid, how did you arrive aboard the Normandy?" asked Wrex

"Oh, um well it all started like a week ago or so. I woke up in a dark room full of creepy and evil people and suddenly they begin to torture me and experimenting on me. I-it hurt so much a-and they didn't stop, at all. It wasn't until one day that I manage to free myself. Then when I believed I was lost, Jane helped me and got me out of there." Said Ian struggling to keep the pain and horrible memories away.

"Damn, sorry kid I didn't meant to bring back those memories and I'm sorry for what happened to you." apologies Wrex

"N-no no don't worry about it, y-you didn't know and thanks."

"Well if you don't mind me asking umm, who are your parents and what happened to your home?"

"… it's complicated a-and you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me, I've lived many centuries, there's little that can surprise me." Said Wrex

"O-okay then, *sigh* two weeks ago I was in 2019 but somehow I ended up in this year …when all I knew is gone a-and everything I l-loved is…no more." Ian said trying hard to hold back his tears

Wrex indeed was surprise and a little shocked from what he just heard, he probably wouldn't believe him but he's reaction made him doubt if he was lying, he would need to ask Shepard about it later, now he need to help calm down Ian.

"I uh don't know what to say kid, I can't hope to understand what you're going through and I can only tell you that I'm really sorry." He said now really feeling bad for Ian

"T-thanks, it's just…I missed my home" he said with a low tone.

Then the door started to open as Jane and Tali we're making their way toward both of them. When they arrived the Mako Jane saw the sad look in Ian's face and got worried.

"Hey Ian everything's okay? She asked him as she got to his level

"I'm sorry Shepard. I might have ask him some 'bad' questions to him." Said Wrex with a small hint of regret in his voice.

"No no it wasn't him or his questions, it's just that…"

"Hey I told you if you wanted to talk about it, I'm here to talk remember?" Jane ask him to which he nods with a small smile and surprises her with a hug which she return without hesitation. Ian felt warm and a calming aura coming from her that calmed him down. Jane had a weird feeling from the hug, she never experienced before, it was weird but relaxing and she kind of like it. This scene got a small smile from Tali from this show of affection and a little chuckle from Wrex, but Shepard realize they were looking at her and got a little flustered.

"Heh, okay there there." She breaks his hug "Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good, now get into the Mako we're leaving." She said as she messes his hair a little before he gets inside. She then turns around to look at her two teammates who we're looking at her with small smirks each one.

"What?" Jane asks

"You're growing fond of him, isn't it?" asks Wrex

"That was very nice from you Shepard. You really care about him don't you?" said Tali

"I mean, he lost everything and maybe I do…Wait why I am telling you this?! Get in the damn Mako now, we've got a mission to complete!" ordered Jane with her cheeks a little red of embarrassment but deep inside of her she did started to care a lot about Ian.

"Let the record show, no denial." Said Tali before entering the Mako.

Quickly Shepard entered the Mako before she could be further embarrassed. They continue their way towards the ruins encountering a couple of guards who were blown by Wrex along the way.

"Uh Tali can I ask you a question?" asked Ian

"Sure what's in your mind?"

"What are we doing in here? What is your mission if you don't mind?"

"Commander is it okay if I tell him?" asks Tali

"Yeah sure, I mean he's going to find out anyway so go ahead." Answered Jane

"Okay then, our mission in these planet is to get Doctor Liara T'soni, an archeologist expert in Protheans who were an incredibly advance race who lived around 50 000 years ago but they suddenly disappeared without trace leaving all their technology and cities behind. There's still many things we don't know about them and that's why she and others are always looking for their ruins in order to know more and maybe find what happened to them." Tali explained

"Wow that sounds amazing, but why are you looking for her? Does she knows or has something important that those 'geth' robots want?" he asked

"Well we found out that her mother is working with a rogue Turian called Saren." "Turians are Garrus race right?" asked Ian" Yes, he apparently wants something called the conduit, I don't know how we think he'll use it to bring back an ancient race of mechanical beings call Reapers, where not sure if they even exist but Saren is real and very dangerous, that's why we we're tasked to take him down."

"Oh so it's kind of those missions impossible just with aliens right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about kid." deadpanned Tali

"Oh yeah sorry about it, well um, they were movies where a group of secret agents who were always tasked with impossible missions to stop a bad guy or a group of bad guys and save the world." He explained

"Well it does sound like what we're doing but this isn't a movie but I guess I see why you think that." Said Tali

"And another question, I've heard that I have this 'biotics' and that they give people certain abilities but what kind of abilities?"

"Well there are many kinds of biotics but there are kinds of the same abilities in all of them. There simple ones like barriers, throw which do what their name imply, then lift that make your target float in the air for a short time, stasis is basically the same except they don't float, wrap lowers enemy's shield and make them more vulnerable to attacks, there's also singularity that does the same as lift but to multiple enemies at once in a small area plus it can attract objects around it and the list goes on. But not all biotics can do use all of those abilities."

"Wait so I have super powers?! That's so cool! And what kind of biotics do I have? Which one of those can I do?" asked an excited Ian like a kid in a candy store.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to ask Doctor Chakwas about it she can tell more about It." said Tali

"Oh okay, thanks Tali."

"You're welcome" she said. Ian then began to wonder about what he just learned, he has super powers, true super powers how crazy is that! He though what more he could with this biotics unaware that he could all of that and even more than any other could. Then as he looked by the window he saw a massive geth, even bigger than the Armartures and bone white. "Lookout!" he yelled as the large geth fired at them.

Jane manages to avoid the shot barely before moving around it in order for Wrex to shoot. "We better not take a direct shot, the Mako's shields might not be able to take it "said Tali while Jane performed evasive maneuvers. As Wrex keep shooting at it Ian began to wonder if he could do something with his powers. Even he just found out he had them doesn't mean he wouldn't try to do something to help, he recall the powers Tali said and started to think which one would be more useful in this scenario and decided to try to use 'stasis'. He began to focus but nothing happened, he tried harder and he didn't notice that he started to glow.

Wrex was having trouble firing at the Colossus because of how much the Mako kept bouncing in order to avoid its shots "Commander, if we want to take this colossus as fast as possible could you please stop moving so much?" asked Wrex.

"Well I could but that would mean get shot by it and have it blow the Mako with us inside." Jane answered as she continue to avoid the colossus shots. As the fight continued something unexpected happened, the Colossus was about to fire again but didn't as he started to glow with a greenish blue aura. Wrex was confused as the colossus suddenly stop dead all movement, a same reaction came from Tali and Jane, the former intrigue by what happened and look at Ian who was glowing and looking at the colossus general direction with an raised hand, he was frowning as he concentrate to keep the Colossus in place. "Ian? Is that you?"

"Does any of you know what's happening to that Colossus?" ask Jane

"It's Ian! He's using he's biotics to keep it in place." Said Tali to her two teammates

"What?"

"Wow, nice one kid, now time to turn this geth to scrap." Said Wrex as he began to focus all of his fire to the massive geth who could just stand there as it was shot until he became nothing more than a bunch of scrap just as Wrex said.

"Phew I didn't believe that worked." Said Ian as he lowered his arm, he then saw Tali was staring at him and Jane as well from the driver sit with an impressed look on her face.

"What?" he asked confuse by the sudden looks

"You realize what you just did?" ask Jane

"I use biotics, why? Was it wrong that I use them?" he ask them a little afraid that he might have done something wrong.

"You manage to completely immobilize a geth Colossus alone. I've never seen or heard of someone accomplishing something close to that." Said Tali

"So did I do good or bad? I'm still confused."

"You did well kid that was an impressive feat what you have done. Commander may we continue?" ask Wrex

"Yeah yeah, well done." Responded Shepard as she continue to drive and enter the tunnel in front of them taking a few guards they crossed by in the tunnel. When they got out they continued dealing with a few geths here and there and quickly entered a second tunnel. The end of the tunnel lead them to the base of a hill that had suffered a small rock slide, it had an opening too small for the Mako but wide enough for a person.

"Guess we're going on foot from here. We'll have Joker come pick up the Mako later, let's move." Said Jane as she draws her assault rifle.

Walking up the small path, the squad kept low as they approached a wide opening. "Am I the only one who feels we've entered into a trap?" said Ian "No you're not, stay behind me all the time okay?" Jane told him and he nods before continuing to move forward and a shot was fired in their direction.

The team quickly went into cover and began to return fire. As Jane took down a Rocket trooper as Tali and Wrex manage to take three other troopers and got the remaining ones into cover. They quickly move towards them with Tali blowing one with her pistol and Wrex took the last one with shotgun shell right in its head exploding in a bunch of small metal pieces.

"All clear Shepard, but I fear we're not done. I see a wider canyon with high walls and tall structures. Expect snipers and heavy set ups" informed Wrex

"Understood stay on your guard." Said Jane as they arrive to the new canyon. They didn't go far before getting shot by snipers. They manage to count two snipers, a Rocket trooper and a couple of Shock and regular troopers. The squat made quick work of the Shock troopers and most of the normal troopers. However the snipers and Rocket trooper were managing to stop them.

Then Ian got an idea, he would try to throw one of the snipers out of the tower where it was positioned. So he began to focus trying to throw him and yet again started to glow with his unique color. But this time it didn't go as plan as the sniper was surrounded by the greenish aura, which caught its attention and after couple of seconds it was violently launch across the sky at incredible speed until it was beyond the hill out of everyone's view. This was followed by the sound of something being smashing on the ground.

Everyone was dumb founded by what they saw, even the geth were trying to understand what happened. The Normandy crew looked at Ian with impressed faces as he could only look the ground with an embarrassed and slightly red face not liking all the attention he was getting. Out of everyone in the battlefield, Jane was the first to leave her shock and took advantage of the geths you were still distracted managing to take out the Rocket trooper. Then everyone got back to the fight with Jane and her team pushing the remaining geth and destroyed up to the last of them.

"Well the area is clear now, for now." Announced Tali

"Got it, keep moving the entrance is near now." Said Jane while pointing a structure not very far away from them and walk straight at it. Just as they arrived at the entrance a geth dropship hovered over them dropping a couple of snipers and Shock troopers and an Armature alongside a couple of Stalkers and began firing at them.

Getting to cover the squad began shooting back at the geths taking out all of troopers minus the Armature that had them pinned down in two places, one with Jane and Ian behind some big crates, the other with Wrex and Tali in the building besides the entrance.

"Does anyone has a plan for that Armature?" asked Tali

"Hey kid! Why don't you use your biotics on it as you did with the Colossus?" suggested Wrex

"Well I can try but I'm not sure it'll work as last time!" He barely hearing what he said and had to shout for Wrex to hear him.

"You sure about this Ian?" ask Jane

"I will try and see what happens." With that Ian focused trying to paralyze the large geth and quickly began to glow again. And yet again the result wasn't what he expected. Instead of freezing the Armature, he made flip in the air and land in its back. The large geth tried to get back up but found itself unable to. The scene brought a small laugh from Wrex at the Armature's dilemma before firing with Jane and Tali before they destroyed.

"I must admit kid that was really funny and clever from you. You really are a powerful biotic." Complimented Wrex

Ian's face was turning red again by the compliment" Well to be honest it really wasn't what I wanted to do so really I got lucky." He said as they entered the Prothean ruins.

They entered a large cave, inside a big structure can be seen buried in the rocks. As the team continued walking towards the ruins, they saw two guards guard who were quickly dispose of. They continue to make their way before getting in an elevator. "So, how old is this place?" Ian ask to one on in particular.

"At least 50 000 years that much I can tell you." Jane answer

"Sterile white. Protheans sure build things homey." Wrex commented

As they reach the lower level of the ruin heading to the next elevator across the walkway. Then a couple of drones floated towards and started to shoot at them but didn't last long as they were shot down with ease, then the squad moved into the elevator.

"I'm surprised their still power in here, Protheans sure knew how to build tech that last." Said Tali as they were descending to the lower levels. Around halfway the elevator began to make a loud grinning noise and then it came to a complete stop.

"Built to last, right?" Wrex quipped as they leapt down the last few feet to the walkway under them and then as voice called out "Uh…hello? Could somebody help me? Please?" said the voice, clearly female from underneath them. They leapt to the lower hallway with Jane helping Ian because it was a little too big for him. "Thank you." He said before meeting the voice.

Behind a blue wall of energy the squad saw an asari scientist floating in the air inside a blue bubble made of energy" Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped! I need help!" she shouts

"That's Doctor T'soni right?" Ian whispers to Tali

"Yes that's her."

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" Jane ask the asari

"Listened. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?" Liara asked her

"How did you end up in there?" Jane ask

"I was exploring the ruins when the geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe that? geth! Beyond the Veil! I activated the tower's defenses. I knew the barrier curtain would keep them out. When I turned on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here you must get me out. Please." She pleaded

"Your mother is working with Saren. Whose side are you on?" Jane questioned

"What? I am not on anybody's side! I may be Benezia's daughter, but I'm nothing like her! I have not spoken to her in years. Please. Just get me out of here."

"We just need to figure some way past this energy field." Jane said

"It's a Prothean barrier curtain, I knew it would keep me safe from the geth. When I turned it on I must have hit something I wasn't supposed t. I was trapped in here. You must get me out. Please."

"Don't worry Doctor T'soni, we'll find a way to get you out of there." Ian told her

"Huh? A child? Why do you have a child with you?" Liara ask

"It's a long story. Anyway do you have any advice to help you?" Jane said

"Yes sorry. There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here. Be careful there is a krogan with the geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier." Liara warned

With that in mind they begin to look for a way past the barrier. As they were looking a small group of geth arrived and fired at them. After some shooting the Normandy's crew manage to defeat all the geth and continued to search for a way in.

"Hey what is this thing?" Ian ask besides the mining drill

"A mining laser, how did we miss it?" Tali said

"I don't know, but I'm sure it can get us past the barrier." Jane answer. Tali then got working in the laser. After some work she got it working as the laser made a hole right underneath where Liara was. Stepping inside they got into a platform where Jane activated a holo panel and caused the whole thing to rise like an elevator and reached the area where Liara was trapped.

"How…How did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way past the barrier!" Liara said

"We blasted through with the mining laser." Jane told her

"Of course, that makes sense. Please… get me out of here before more geth arrive. That button over there should shut down this containment field." Liara commented

Jane went to said button and deactivated the energy field freeing Liara who fell to the ground. "Do you have any idea how we can get out of this place?" Jane ask her

"There's an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator it should take us out of here. Come on!" Liara said as they all got in the elevator.

"I-I still cannot believe all this. Why would the Geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?" Liara ask

"Saren is looking for the conduit. You're a Prothean expert. Obviously he wants you to help him find it." Tali commented

"The conduit? But I don't know-"Liara begin to talk but soon stopped when the place started to shake.

"What the hell was that" Wrex ask

"These ruin aren't stable. That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event. We have to hurry the whole place is caving in!" Liara explained as she activated the elevator

"Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal. On the double, mister!" ordered Jane through the comms.

"_Aye aye Commander. Secure and aweigh. ETA eight minutes." _Joker informed them

"If I die in here, I'll kill him." Wrex said

Soon enough they reached the top of the tower, unfortunately they were intercepted by a group of geth who were with a krogan battle master.

"Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun" he said

"We don't have time to deal with this idiot. Blast him!" ordered Jane before starting shoot at them. "Ian stay with Doctor T'soni. Doctor, please keep an eye on." Jane told them as they took cover

The squat began to take out the geth troopers. As were focused in dealing with the troopers none of them saw the battle master charging at Shepard. She barely had the time to dodge him but he manage to throw her to the ground. She tried to get back up but he pinned her down with his foot and holding the barrel of his gun right in front of her face. "I like your style, charging head on no matter what, too bad it didn't work out for you. Any last words?" the battle master told her.

While this was happening Ian saw what happened and wanted to help her looking around he saw that they were only a few geth left so he took a rifle from one of the geth corpse but he had never fire a real gun so he decided to better use it as a club. "Child what are you doing? No child get back." Yelled but was too late. So Ian gathered all his courage and charge at the krogan hitting him with all of his strength, which unfortunately only made the battlemaster to look at him with an odd face. "A child?"

"Let her go, you big jerk!" Ian warned him with a nervous voice

"You're brave kid, I'll give you that. Don't worry once I'm done with her you're next." Ian tried to hit the krogan but this one simply backhanded him, sending Ian across the floor. "Don't you touch him!" Jane yell while she was struggling to free herself.

"I think it's time to said goodbye. "The battlemaster told Jane

Ian was getting back up and so how Jane was about to get and felt an amount of despair and rage building inside of him. He already lost his family and like hell he was going to let his new friend die in front of him like that. He started to glow again and charge one more time at the korgan while yelling "I said. Let. Her GO!"

"Wait your turn child, I already told-"But he never finished as a couple of things happened. First when he turned around to look at him he was glowing like he was using biotics, two it had to be something else because the color wasn't the one of biotics and three we got punch in his chest that he was sent flying across the room, crashing against a wall. Ian also was send rolling across the floor holding his hand in pain which had a cut and was starting to bleed a little.

When he started to get back up he saw that Ian was also on the ground, he was holding he's hand and groaning in pain. "You'll paid for this you-argh!" tried to say the battlemaster but he then felt an incredible pain and the feeling of many broken bones in his chest from the punch. He could feel as blood was coming out and stated to cough. He looked again at Ian this time with a face full of shock and a little of fear. "W-what the hell… are you…?" He said before passing out by the pain.

Jane who after what she saw and made sure there, went straight towards Ian filled with worry who was still holding his which was now a little red from the blood. She kneeled and sit him "Ian are you alright?! How's your hand?" she ask very worried

"It hurts a lot, but besides that I think I'm fine." He answered as the structure began to shake again.

"Can you run or walk?" she asks him. He nodded before helping him and called the others before heading for the exit only to face another barrier blocking their way. Luckily for them, the barrier started to fade until it was no more. The second this happened they all rushed towards the exit as the cavern was falling apart.

"Move, move, move!" yelled Jane as she waited for everyone to pass her before continuing running for her life.

Finally they exited the ruins with a giant cloud of dust right behind them. When they were out of danger they took a moment to recover their breath. "Is everyone all right?" Jane getting a bunch of yes, then she went to check Ian and his hand. "Ian how's your hand?" she ask him in a worry tone.

"It still hurts a lot but not as much as before." He answers

"Okay, I'm going to put some medigel in your hand, this should help you until we get back to the Normandy." "Okay" she then proceeded to apply some of it in his wound. She then gave him a stern look. "What were you thinking throwing yourself against a krogan!? He could have killed you if he had the chance!" she shouted at him. Ian began to look down with shame "I'm sorry it's just…" he started

"What?! Why would you do it something so reckless?!"

"Because I couldn't watch you die okay!?" he responded "I couldn't just stay there and do nothing when you were about to die. I-I already lost everything I knew. I can't lose the only person that has been so kind to me ever since…since I woke up. I'm sorry okay, but I couldn't lose you, I can't…" he then started to cry and tried to look away but a hand on his cheek stop him. He then looks at Jane who had a soft and kind smile on her face.

When Ian said that, Jane couldn't help the kind and warm feeling she was getting. For some reason hearing him say those things made her incredibly happy on her mind and couldn't fight the smile that was forming on her face. She then cupped his cheek to make him look at her.

"I know you are, but I'm very grateful for what you did. Thank you for saving my life, just be more careful okay? And don't worry about losing me, I'm tougher than you know. But if it helps I promise you I will always be with you." She told him

"Y-you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Pinkie promise? I would make a pinkie promise each time it was something important." Ian proposed with the pinkie finger of his good hand. He wanted to make sure to make it was for real, or at least for him.

Jane chuckled at this idea but couldn't help to smile by this. She then proceed to wrap his pinkie finger with her own. "Pinkie promise." She said sealing the promise.

"This means we're friends now right?" he asked

"Of course, we're now friends." she answered. Ian then hug his new friend who returned the hug.

"Excuse me but are they related?" Liara asked Tali and Wrex.

"No but they sure look like it, don't they?" Tali said while smiling at the scene unfolding in front of them.

* * *

**Uhh finally I'm done with this chapter. I knew it would be long but I honestly didn't expected this chapter to be that long.**

**Well now Ian has started to learn his potential with his biotics, but he still has a long way to go before he can use them properly. And good news for him, he now has a new friend in the form of the first human Specter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Please review if it was good or bad, just don't be rude.**

**So have a good day and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys this isn't a chapter just a quick note, I just publish a new story,a MCU and Legendary-Godzilla crossover.**

**Go check it out if you want or don't no one is forcing you to do it. Don't worry next chapter of this story will be coming soon so juts be a little patient.**

**Have a lovely day.**

**Good bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I'm back, but not in black, yes terrible joke moving on. Well allow me to welcome you this new chapter of this strange and weird but lovely story. But as always the reviews come first and the first review comes from:**

**Blaze1992: Well he's just beginning to understand how biotics works, he knows that he has them not how to use them so he couldn't really do what he wanted.**

**Yes thank you very much, you speak my language and understand my head, Wrex is supposed to be that way with Ian. Well there's a voting at the end of the chapter.**

**Ranzah: You heard what Blaze said, that's the idea. And to start a friendship between the both of them. And I'm glad you like it.**

**So let's get started with this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The new world ahead**

**3****rd**** person POV**

**SSV Normandy, 27****th**** of July 2183**

"_That was too close commander. Ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulfur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future references."_ Joker told through the comms. Right now of the team squat were in the briefing room including Ian who had a small bandage in his hand.

"We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara said shocked by it

"It's a coping mechanism, you'll get used to it." Jane told her

"I see. It must be a human thing I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, commander. But I am grateful to you. You save my life back there. And not just from the volcano. Those geth would have killed me. Or dragged me off to Saren." Liara continued

What did Saren want with you? Do you know something about the conduit?" Kaidan ask her

"Only that it was somehow connected to the prothean extinction. That's my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them." Liara answered him

"How old are you, exactly?" Jane ask her

"I hate to admit it but I'm just one hundred and six." Liara told them

"Damn! I hope I look that good when I'm your age." Ashley told her. What no one notice was that the comment made Ian have a small smile from the fact he was technically was older than Liara, he had worked out his 'real' age from what they told him and found he was a hundred and seventy years old because he knew it was the end of July so this year he would become twelve and one hundred and seventy five years old at the same time. Before that fact would make him feel bad, but now however it's funny for him. He finally was starting to accept that he was in the distant future and so he wasn't so sad anymore.

"A century may seem like a long time for a short-lived species like yours. But among the asari, I am barely considered more than a child. That is why my research has not received the attention it deserve. Because of my youth, other asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the protheans." Liara told them

"I've got my own theory about why the Protheans disappeared." Jane told her

"With all respect commander, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The protheans left remarkably little behind. It's almost as is someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues. But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them." Liara told them

"What cycle? What are you talking about?" Jane ask her

"The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. The protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements, the mass relays and the Citadel, are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why." Liara told them

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines. The Reapers." Jane told her

""The- The Reapers? But I have never heard of- How do you know this? What evidence do you have?" Liara ask her amazed

"There was a damaged prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my brain. I'm still trying to sort out what it all means.

"Visions? Yes… that makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder the geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance of acquire a working beacon, even a badly damaged one, is worth almost any risk. But the beacons were only programmed to interact with prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear. I am amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed, commander." Liara complimented her

"This isn't helping us find Saren. Or the Conduit." Kaidan said a little frustrated

"Of course. You are right. I am sorry. My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately, I do not have any information that could help you find the conduit. Or Saren." Liara told them

"I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture. But I think we'll be a lot better off if we bring you along." Jane told her

"Thank you commander. Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer than here on your ship. And my knowledge of the protheans might be useful later on." Liara said as she get up from her sit and made her way towards Jane

"And her biotics will come in handy when the fights starts. Maybe not as useful the kid's biotics but still very useful. Wrex said as some of the presents were surprised by what Wrex said and look at Ian who was flustered and looking around the room trying to look distracted but didn't really succeeded, luckily for him everyone decided not to ask about it

"Good to have you on the team Liara." Jane told her

"Thank you, commander. I am very gratef-whoa. I am feeling a bit light headed." Liara told her

"When was the last time you ate? Or slept? Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you." Kaidan advised her

"It is probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the prothean's true fate. I need some time to process all this. Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me the chance to think things over." Liara told her

"I'm sure she can help you with anything you need." Ian told her getting her attention

"Oh thank you child. That reminds me commander, why is there a child on board of your ship?" Liara ask her

"Actually I was wondering that myself commander and what Wrex said about his biotics." Ashley said as Kaidan nodded as well

"Well I was going to tell you either way so might as well do it now." Jane as she got next to Ian and the two began to tell them Ian's story from Ian telling them about when he woke up, how they experimented on him and Jane told them how she found him and brought him to the Normandy, then how she found out who he was and from when he really was. After that Jane began to tell them about Ian's biotics during the mission. Everyone who didn't knew about Ian's origin and/or what he did during the mission was left shocked by this and by the end of the story Ian was a little uneasy but manage to recompose himself quickly thanks to him starting to accept his current situation and Jane who was beside him with a hand on his shoulder and a reassuring smile.

"Wow damn, I'm sorry kid." Said Kaidan with a sad and surprised voice

"Yeah I didn't though something like that could happen to anyone, specially a kid I'm sorry." Ashley said

"Thanks it really means a lot, but I'm starting to get over it so it's not so hard to talk about it anymore, it might still hurts a little bit but not as much as before." Ian reassured them with a sad but reassuring smile that told them that he was grateful

"Well I think that's enough stories for now. Everyone dismissed." Jane told them and everyone followed suit except for Ian who was still beside her.

"_Mission reports are filed, commander. You want me to patch you through to the council?_" Joker ask her

"Give me a second Joker." Jane told him before looking over Ian and told him "Hey Ian right now I need to talk to my superiors, it won't be long but how about you go for a walk on the Normandy in the meantime, once I'm done I look for you and then we can go get something to eat because I'm pretty sure you're hungry ok?" she ask him to which he nodded and got up and made his way out of the briefing room "Alright Joker patch them in." Jane said as she started her mission report.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

When I left Jane she was starting to talk with her bosses so I went to see more of the 'Normandy'. I might already been around the ship but I really wasn't really paying attention to it at the time due to me being depressed and all so it really didn't count that time. Now that I was paying to the ships interior I could help but be amazed be the place, it looks so unreal but at the same time it really is real. I then found myself looking at a map of the galaxy, it was so cool and pretty that I didn't notice when someone approached me and said "It's really is beautiful isn't?" I looked where the voice came from, I found a bald man who looked to be around 50 years old or at least that's what I assume, I've never been good at guessing peoples ages.

"Yeah it really is, I had only seen it before in pictures or documentaries, never like this. Oh my name is Ian, nice to meet you sir." I told him

"Nice to meet you Ian, I'm navigator Pressly. If I'm being honest I wasn't expecting a kid in the Normandy. Don't take it badly but the Normandy isn't exactly the place for children."

"Don't worry I get what you mean by that, but I kind of found myself here by chance and it's a long and strange story." I told him and that apparently caught his attention.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you found yourself here?" he finally ask and then decided why not "*sigh*okay but please keep an open mind okay?" as he nodded I began to tell him the story. By the end he looking like debating whenever believe me or not, but I think he decided to believe me as he told me "It really is very shocking to hear a story like that, I'm sorry for what happened to you kid." He told me a little sad from my story

"Don't worry it's getting easier to talk about it but thank you I really appreciated." I responded him with a small smile

"Well it's going to be interesting to have a kid among us. Even though I can't say the same of the non-humans in the ship." Pressly says. 'Non-humans'? Does he means aliens like Tali, Garrus, Wrex or Liara? Why, what's wrong with them?

"Why? What' wrong with them?" I ask him and he suddenly got a little nervous

"Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with them, but I guess you wouldn't know because of your situation. But humanity has always handled its own problems with other species or with itself. Did the commander told who Saren is?" I nodded "Well since Saren attacked one of our colonies, we should be the one to stop him without the help of any other species." He said. I get what he means by that but maybe is not that bad to get help.

"Well my mother would say that while is best to believe in one self, a little help from others can be a great blessing. And if it helps you, from what I understand all the 'non-humans' are under the command of Jane I-I mean Commander Shepard who is a human so if she thinks we need them or could help in the mission, then it can't be that bad." I responded him trying to make him feel a little better to be with the others. They want to help Jane and her crew in this mission so they can't be bad guys.

"I guess when you put it that way, it's not that bad to have them around. Still think we should do this ourselves but maybe I'm just stuck in the old ways of thinking. Well it was nice to meet you Ian but I'm afraid I have to keep working." He told me as he waved at me as a goodbye and I wave him back.

That was interesting to say the least, but this got me thinking, were there more people like that, who didn't like aliens and now that I think about it that Saren they told me about, they said that he hated humans. Guess the future isn't as perfect and peaceful as I would have hoped and even aliens have their own points of view and issues. But I decide not to think about it anymore and continue to walk around the ship and it seems that every step I take there's something new to surprise me. I then found a man who I assume is 'Joker' as I remember his voice from before. He seem to notice me presence and turns around to look at me.

"Look who it is, the kid of the Normandy, Ian was it? Nice to meet you, you can call me Joker." I was right, this was Joker but it wasn't really what I expected.

"It's nice to meet you too. Say are you the pilot of the Normandy?" I ask him

"Yep, that me all right. I see and hear everything happens in this ship. And I do mean everything." Joker said

"Everything?" I ask him to which he nodded "Even the bathrooms?" I ask him a little nervous, I don't want anyone to look at me while in the bathroom or in the shower.

"Okay you got me there, almost everything. But still I know where everyone is and I check that everything is running smoothly. But enough about me, I must say kid you really have been through a lot of sh… horrible things haven't you." Joker corrects himself to which I chuckle.

"You don't need to speak like that, I can handle adult language. And you know?" I ask him

"Well I told you I hear everything so yeah, I heard all the story many times now. And to your comment, I don't really believe you can handle it and even if I believed you could, I don't think the commander would like me talking to you with 'adult language' with how she's around you. I really don't want her to come and lectures me about it or something worse." Joker joked. I guess I understand him, Jane did look like someone you don't mess around with.

"Okay well it was nice to meet you Joker." I say as I extended my hand to him but he doesn't take it.

"Sorry kid but I can't shake it." He tells me

"Why?"

"Because I have a sickness that makes my bones as fragile as glass, almost anything can break them. So I'll just wave at you." He says while he got back to work or spying on the crew, don't know which.

So I continued my walk around and headed through the stairs to a lower level were the medic station. While I was walking around I saw Kaidan I believe his name was. He appeared to be thinking about something when he saw me and got startled by my presence.

"Whoa! I didn't saw you there kid." He told me

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you uh Kaidan was it?" I ask him

"Yeah that's me and don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention. You're Ian right?" Kaidan said

"Yes nice to meet you. So um what were you thinking? You seem to be very distracted by something when I saw you." I ask him

He looks around before telling me "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded "I think there's something wrong here." He tells me

"Why do you think so?"

"This Saren is looking for records on some kind of galactic extinction. But we can't get backup from the Council?" he ask with frustration

"Who or what is the Council?" I ask him

"You don't kn-oh right you don't, well the Council is an executive committee formed from one representative of the members species. But for us they're our superiors if want to put it simple, is it clear?" he ask me as I nodded before he continued. "It's just…there's writing on the wall here but someone isn't reading it." He finished complaining, but could you blame him? This 'Council' sounded like a bunch jerks, or at least that's my first impression and it reminded me a little of politics back home from what I would hear dad complain about.

"Wow that definitely doesn't sound good and no offence but they sound like bad people, I mean from what I get from this they sound as if they believe or want to believe that everything is right and okay when it clearly isn't, then it can't end well, even I can tell that. It's just sad to see there's still people like that in the world, or galaxy now and even among aliens."

"It sounds like you had experience with politicians and none taken." He reassured me.

"Well my dad would often complain whenever he read or watch politicians who acted like that and apparently there many of them from all the bad things he would told me about and from what I heard him complaining."

"Yeah I get what you mean. It just seems like a group that' been around as long as the Council should see coming. It's funny. We finally get out here, and the final frontier was already settled. And the residents don't even seem impressed by the view. Or the dangers."

"I mean I'm pretty sure they have been spending more years around space so they would be more use to the views than us. But that doesn't mean it's less impressive, if they like it or not it's their choice. Don't tell anyone but I really like space." He chuckled at my request

"Then you're up for a spectacle almost everywhere around here. Hey there something I've been wanting to ask you. How are doing with your biotics and do you know what kind of biotics you have?" he ask me

"Biotics? Oh yeah you mean my powers, well I didn't really knew there different types but I heard Dr. Chakwas said that they were unlike what she had seen before. And to be honest I have no idea how they work or how to use them." I confessed while rubbing my neck

He looks at me as if he was deciding about doing something important "You know what, I help you with them." He said with a small smile

"Really? You can help me?" I ask a little excited by his offer

"Yeah I have experience with biotics so I could help you, if the commander allows me, but if she does I must tell you it won't be easy okay." He warns me

"I promise I won't let you down." I told him with determination and excitement which earn a smirk from Kaidan

"Good to hear that, but remember we must see if the commander allows me okay? It was talking about this with someone, see you later I have some things to finish."

"Sure, see you later." I told him as I continued my walk and went to the medic station to see if I could remove my bandage already, Dr. Chakwas told me that my wound would heal it in a couple of minutes with the 'medigel' she gave me. I entered the room and saw Dr. Chakwas on her computer looking at something when she sees me.

"Hello Ian, let me guess you're wondering if you can take off your bandage?" I only nodded while looking away shyly, she lets out a small laugh before looking at my bandage. After some inspection she says "Looks like your hand is fine now, you can take it off." And I do that and saw how there was only a small scar left on my hand.

"Wow that thing's amazing. Thank you very much" I said very impressed

"Don't mentioned, it's just my job." She told me

"Hey where's Liara, she said she didn't felt right." I ask her

"Oh she's in that room over there, but she only had a small headache, nothing to worry about." She said as she pointed a door behind her.

"Do you mind if I see her." She seems surprised by this request but agreed none the less. Once I got inside I saw Liara looking before she sees me "Oh, hello Ian."

"Hello Liara, I was wondering if you felt any better."

"Well thank you Ian, I am better now thanks to Dr. Chakwas, she assured me I'm going to be fine. I was impressed me by her knowledge of asari physiology." She said sounding a little impressed. "Yeah she does wonders doesn't she?" I told her looking at my hand.

"I must thank you for helping me back there you and the commander. If you hadn't show up…" "Hey don't mentioned but you should thank Jane for it, she did most of the job, I was just there by accident." I interrupted her

"Anyway I appreciate it. I know the commander took a risk taking me in. I have seen the way the crew looks at me. They don't trust me. But I'm not like Benezia. I will help in any way I can the commander to stop Saren." She said

"Well I do trust you and I'm sure Jane does as well. But if it helps you I could be your friend if you liked." I ask her with my cheeks heating up and I'm sure I was flustered

"Friend? Why would you like to be friend with me I'm no very interesting." She said a little confused

"Well you seemed a bit lonely from what you told me, so maybe it could make you feel better to have someone you can talk to and don't feel so sad. If you want of course, it's just I know how it feels to be lonely." I explained her

"Well I'm unsure, I don't have friends, the closest thing would be my colleagues so I'm not sure if you like to. But I must say I'm still surprised to know that you're from over a hundred and sixty years old but still a child, it would be interesting to think how much humans could change from when they hadn't discovered other species with you as a reference point. Maybe I could learn more about your species with it." She begin to said, apparently her scientific side was taking over.

"Your first friend and you already want to dissect it?" I joke but she apparently doesn't get it as her reaction isn't what I expected

"What? NO! I didn't mean to say-I never meant to offend you. I was just saying you would be an interesting specimen for in depth-study. No wait that sounds worse…" This really wasn't what I expected.

"Hey, hey don't worry Liara, I was just joking." I quickly tell her

"A joke? Oh by the goddess, how could I be so dense? You must think I'm an utter fool." She said shamefully

"It's okay, you never had a friend so I guess you're not use to this kind of conversation. But I'm sure you'll get used to it. So what do you say, were friends?" I ask her holding my hand out. She seems unsure but then shakes it "I guess I could see how it's like to have a friend. It's not how I thought I would earn my first friend but I appreciated you want to be my friend, and I would lke to be your friend to." She said before she let go of my hand.

"Well I'll be on my way now, so remember if you want to talk about something important, you can tell me." I told her with a small smile

"I will remembered that, thank you friend." She said with a small smile of her own that made her look very pretty. What? It was a pretty smile that's all, no I'm not flustered you're flustered! Right moving on.

Once I left Liara I went to continue my exploration and found a window and saw the emptiness of space. It was beautiful, I always wanted to be in space and now I am in space. I can only imagine what's out there, how many stars, worlds and now how many species are out there. I then begin to hear footsteps and turned to see Jane was walking towards me "Admiring the scenery? It truly is beautiful isn't" she ask me as she stands next to me looking also through the window.

"It's even better than what I ever dreamed of. How was your talk with your superiors?" I ask her

"Urgh it was a pain in the uh neck, how was your walk around the ship?" she asks me, looks like Joker was right, she didn't want to use adult language near me, even though I'm pretty sure I can handled, it's nice to see that she worries about it.

"It was very cool, this place is amazing. I got to meet navigator Pressly, Joker, Dr. Chakwas to remove my bandage, I became Liara's first friend and Kaidan offered to help me with my biotics but he said he needs your permission to do it." I told her, she seemed surprised either by the idea or for my little walk.

"Not bad, you did a lot for just a walk didn't you? So would like to go get something to eat?" the moment she said that my stomach started to speak for itself, this made me a little embarrassed and Jane chuckled at this "I'll take that as a yes, I'm hungry too let's go." She said as we headed towards the cafeteria. Once we arrived we grab ourselves something to eat.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

Ian manage to get himself a steak, a glass of water and a 'turian apple' and it wasn't that bad and Jane got something like pasta and what looked like coffee. It was pretty tasty but it was mainly because he was so hungry due to the fact that last time he barely ate something.

Once they were done Jane proceeded to tell Ian about herself from when she graduated from the Systems Alliance N7, the Skyllian Blitz assault and how she started on the Normandy. They continued to talk a little longer getting to know each other better and simply having a nice talk with a friend, something very unusual Ian even back home but nonetheless very pleasant. After some time Ian begin to get tired and sleepy and to prove it he yawned.

"Sounds like someone is tired." Jane says grinning at him

"I'm not tired. I have been sleeping for over a century and a half. I slept enough*yawn*. But maybe a nap may not be such a bad idea." he admitted tiredly, that only made Jane's grin become wider. They then went to Ian's room and he immediately went to his bed Jane behind him.

"So 'not tired'? She mocked him

"Shup up." He joked back "Can I tell you something?" he said in a more serious tone

"What is it?"

"I'm very happy you found me." He told her with a smile

"Me too. Now sleep kiddo." She said told him as she messed his hair as he chuckled

"Right, good*yawn*night Jane. This is a very…comfy…bed." He said as he almost immediately fell asleep on his bed

"Goodnight Ian." She said as she saw him fall asleep while she rubbed his hair before leaving with a smile on her face. But she then though about what would happen to Ian whenever they return to the Citadel for supplies. She thought at first that it would be better to find a caring family for him. However she was starting to be unsure if she should, the kid had grown on her faster than what she believed and before she knew it, she started to see him as something more than just a friend, and she knew Ian was the same. She still wasn't sure how to qualify her relationship with him was at the moment. And now she wasn't sure if she would like to see him go. She would need time to decide what to do about him.

* * *

**Tadada. There goes a new chapter of this unusual story, what would Shepard do? Will she choose to keep Ian on the Normandy or let him go? Don't worry I'll tell you a spoiler in the end Jane ******* ** ******* *** ***** ****. Well there you go hope you enjoyed it.**

**I hope you like it this chapter. Now I want to give Ian some unique biotics powers. I already have some but I want to hear your ideas so I'm opening a poll for powers for Ian but it can't be from any other Mass Effect game, use your imagination. The best one will be selected and then you'll vote which ones will be used further on in the story.**

**Please review, good and bad reviews a like but no rude or mean reviews please, thank you.**

**Good night everyone.**

**Bye bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and welcome to this new chapter of this strange story we call "The kid of the Normandy". And before you ask, yes I'm still alive.**

**Sorry for the long waiting but it seems I got my first writer's block yay(*sigh* I hate it) so apologies if this chapter is not as good as you would like it, I'm not as satisfied with it as I would like to but the show must go on. Well by now you what follows, reviews then the chapter then a small message at the end of the story yada yada, get on with it, I know I know. So let's get started:**

**FriggleBerry: Oh fresh blood, good finally someone else besides Blaze reviews this story. Well what did you expected, this is my first story, English is my third language and the one I less use on my everyday life and I'm just beginning to get use to the basics of how to write a fanfic. But thanks by the way glad you like it :)**

**Blaze1922: Ah Blaze, you never fail to review, thanks it means a lot that someone is actually bothering to leave his comments and thoughts about the story (Yes I'm talking to all you who follows this story).  
To your first point, well the crew is acting the way they do because they don't think Ian will stay, they act as he was a civilian who just got rescued and will leave once they arrive to the citadel. If they knew that he was becoming part of the crew, thing that no one knows or even think will happen, not even Shepard or Ian, they would have reacted differently, with many doubts and would be uneasy and unsure about it.  
Now to your second point, well I would say that they wanted to keep their thoughts until Ian wasn't around to heard them curse so much that it would made his pants fall off, but that's just what I come up with afterwards because to be honestly at the time I didn't thought of that.  
Now I like a lot the two first powers but the third one is a little confusing to me, I didn't get what you meant.**

**Guest: Yes I know, what do you think I'm doing. Sorry if it came out rude, it's just being very frustrating to write this chapter I don't know why. **

**Now enough of reviews, let the story begins.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Starting to understand**

**SSV Normandy, 29****th**** of July 2183**

**3****rd**** POV**

_In the middle of a ghost city worthy of sci-fi movies, with grey sky, empty streets, newspapers flying in the wind, a small figure could be seen running afraid across the streets, followed by a shadow. The small figure continued to run until he manage to find a hiding spot in an empty building, the shadow behind lost him from sight and started to look for it._

"_Come now, don't be shy child, we still have a lot of work to do with you." Said the shadow with an ominous voice_

_The child could only hold his breath in fear as tears were running down his cheeks, luckily for him he manage found an opening and began running again. This unfortunately draw the attention of the shadow._

"_Why do you make this so much more difficult?! Don't you understand? You'll never be full with us, once we're done with you you'll be perfect! We made what you are! You belong to us! You belong to me!" the shadow shouted_

_The child kept running until he saw a light on the horizon and felt it was good and would keep him safe. He made his towards it, he looked back and weird enough, he didn't saw the shadow anywhere. Once he was close he saw that the light came from a house, one he knew very well. Then the main door opened by a woman that he also knew._

"_Mom?" he said with a shy smile_

"_Yes Ian, sweetie! Come here." she said opening her arms for hug_

_Ian then ran for her with a huge small. He was about to reach her but a bright light blinds him for a few seconds before he recovers his sight and was he sees terrifies him to no end. His house is no more and the only thing left is the ground covered in ashes and he is covered too. He then sees his mom laying on the ground unmoving, he then approached the body and saw her face with no expression at all with ashes all over it._

"_Mom? Mom come on. Wake up. Please wake up! Mom please!" he yells at the corpse of her mother with tears forming on his eyes as he started to cry. _

"_Well well, what do we have here?" a voice said behind Ian that made him stop to look at the voice that he recognize, he only looks as the shadow approaches him. "Now with that out of the way, where did we left this? Ah yes I remember…we have work to do." he said as grabbed Ian who was yelling and crying at him trying to get off his grip. Then images of all the experiments they did on him resurge as well as remembering all the pain_

Ian woke up from the nightmare screaming, sweating and shaking from the horrors he saw. He started crying. His door opened to reveal Jane entering the room having heard his screams.

"Ian what wrong!? What happen?" she ask him

"I…had a-a nightmare*snif*I saw m-my…and that t-thing wan-wanted to take m-me and…it was so… I'm so scared." He continued crying. Jane watch him cry and quickly pick him in a hug that he returned, she could not stand to see him like that. Chakwas told her that he might have nightmares or worse.

"It's okay now, the nightmare is over, don't need to be afraid." She reassured him. They kept hugging for a couple of minutes until Ian stopped crying. "Feeling better now?" he nodded, he didn't smiled but she saw that his eyes were a little more relaxed. "How about you try to go to sleep?" she suggest him

"But… what if I have another nightmare? What if-"

"Don't worry okay? I'll stay here until you fell asleep and I'll be here if you have another one."

"You're sure, don't you have more important things to do?" he ask her, he didn't want to bother her with his nightmare while she had an entire spaceship to deal with. But she leans towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, if something pops up I'll go see it, right now the most important thing I need to do is to help you sleep and make sure you don't have a nightmare." She reassured him with a smile, this brought in return a smile on his face. Ian lay down again on his bed and prepared to sleep again this time with the reassurance of Jane being there.

Jane procced to grab a chair and sited down right besides Ian's bed and waited for him to fall asleep. A couple of minutes later Ian was asleep and Jane was still besides him, she was checking her next destination Feros, Saren's geth had attacked the planet and was going to find why when she heard something and saw Ian was uneasy and was beginning to have another nightmare. She began to rub his head.

"Shhh don't worry, everything is okay, I promise." She whispered to him which seems to work as Ian began to relax.

She then received a message from Joker telling her they're would be arriving in a three hours. She was sadden that she had to leave Ian but she had a mission. As she was exiting she could've sworn that he said something like 'thank you mom' which made her freeze in place as she didn't expected and gave her a warm feeling that she couldn't describe and brought a smile on her face. She left the room to the comms room with the smile on her face but she had to get serious, she had a mission ahead.

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Ian's POV**

I woke up and the first thing I noticed that I didn't had another nightmare besides the one I had before Jane helped sleep. Speaking of I looked around and saw that she wasn't around, maybe she had a mission or something happened on the ship. I decided to get ready for another day in the Normandy and the future. It's still hard to process it when I think of it, but anyway I begin to get ready, I tried to get some clothes besides the uniform I'm wearing that's too big to me, but all the clothes are either the same or even bigger, so I simply put one of the smaller ones went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

I've gone there a couple of times so I manage to find my way, once I arrive I see no one else so I decide to see what I can get, from the looks there's something like yogurt I think, surprisingly there's scramble eggs, some fruits I know some that I don't and that's all I can say for certain, more or less. To drink, there was coffee but I don't drink it so I checked what else there is, some green juice that simply looks weird, regular water and also an orange one that looks like orange juice. None of those have names so I have to guess what it is. I felt daring and took the orange one and was really good, it's sweet but at the same time salty in a good way.

I grabbed some of the eggs and an apple and took a seat in one of the many empty tables. I wondered if everyone would come at the same time for breakfast but I think it would be better if some came first and when there done they switch with others and so on, that way there's always someone looking after the ship and all of its systems.

But before I could continue those thoughts someone came behind me and seated right next to me, I saw that it was Kaidan.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said as he pointed at my hair that was a mess from what I can feel.

"Good morning Kaidan."

"So did you get a good rest after the uh you know?"

I looked at him surprised, how did he knew, did Jane told him? Or did he heard me? "Did she told you?"

"Actually Joker asked her if you we're okay because he heard you screaming while we were at the comms room. She told him and us what happen, sorry you had a nightmare and you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I did. It wasn't the best but wasn't bad either." I answered with a lazy tone, I'm still waking up completely.

"You know where she is?"

"She's right now down in the planet in a mission with Liara and Wrex looking for clues on Saren. Don't know how long it's going to last. But don't worry, I'm sure she will be here soon."

"Thanks."

We remained there in an awkward silence before an idea popped in my head.

"Hey did Jane told you if it was okay to teach me how to use my biotics?"

"Um? Ah yes, she said it was okay, she said that I could teach you the basics and most simple abilities. If you want when you finish your breakfast." He suggest to which I nodded eager, he smiled to my eagerness. I hurried to finish my food and then once done I followed him to the hangar. I could see that Garrus and Ashley were also down here, I don't know what they were doing but I didn't pay much attention, Kaidan brought a like six or seven of boxes a small one, another a little bigger and so on until the last one reached my neck and he lined them in front of me.

"Okay I think this should work to begin with getting use to biotics. Now I will try to get you to at least control 'lift', 'throw' and if we got time 'barrier'." He instructed

"Are there more things I could do?" I ask him

"Yes but those are for soldiers and hurting people a lot so I don't think you had any use for those. Now try to lift one of the boxes, focus on them and imagine raising one or two boxes into the air." I nodded

I began to focus in one of the boxes and tried to lift it, but it didn't move an inch so I closed my eyes and began to focus even more. I didn't knew because I had closed my eyes, but all the boxes started to glow and shake until they got launched and crashed on the roof making a big clang that shocked me, I then saw what happened surprising myself to see that they were all up on the roof surrounded in a greenish blue aura. I looked at Kaidan who was looking the boxes with a little shock written in his face.

"Okay." He said "This will take longer than I thought, but I should have seen it coming from what I heard you could do. I must say that's impressive but you lack restrain from what I see." I nodded to his advice, I turn to the boxes that are still floating

"How long will they stay up there?"

"To be honest, with your biotics, I don't know, normally the target remains up a couple of seconds. Let me see if I can do something about it." He said as he began to glow with a purplish blue, I can't really tell. I saw him trying to do something, I assume he tries to pull the back down or remove the effect but it didn't seem to work as the boxes remained up there.

"Hey quick question, what color is that?" I ask him while pointing to his aura

"It's purple, why you ask?"

"Because I can't tell, I'm colorblind. I have problems to see them especially red colors."

"Really? Huh, that explains it. You can tell me more once I get the boxes down

That got me thinking what to do about the boxes, maybe I could try pull them back but how, that's the question. Then an idea popped in my head and turned to Kaidan. "Hey, what would happen if try to throw them?"

"They would fall, but you risk throwing them to someone."

"But what if I throw them to the ground?" He looks at me and the boxes, he stopped trying to pull them back before looking at me.

"Okay but when you throw you're basically pushing the box in your mind to where you want to but be more careful, imagine it a little slower." He says

I follow his advice, I focused to push them slowly and surprisingly I see them going down but at a slow pace. Suddenly I lost focus for a second and the boxes fell at normal speed, however I manage to catch all of them before they touched the ground. I then began to move slowly to the ground and once they were on the ground. Phew, that was a lot more tiring than what I thought, but I could still go on.

"Well, it worked, thanks for the advice." I tell him, but he looks surprised "What? Did I do something wrong." I looked at the boxes and so that most had many dents and they were big the in the bigger one, I looked up and saw that they were dents on the roof.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean to!" I apologies but he seems to break out of his train of thoughts and looks at me.

"No no don't worry about that, they just boxes is just, you're barely starting to learn how to use your biotics and your already using them in ways that took me years to control. It's just surprising." He praised my biotics, I blush a little, I look back at the boxes, I mean they were just boxes, it couldn't be that impressive.

"And damn he's a fast learner as well." He said, weird, why did he said 'he' when I'm right here, he wasn't muttering to himself I'm sure of it, his volume was normal so why

"Uh thanks but why did you said 'he', I'm right here." He looks at me with confusion written all over his face.

"What are-wait you heard that?" he said his face turning into shock but quickly suppressing that shock

"Yeah, you just said out loud. Or were you whispering? Were you?! Do I have super hearing as well?!"

"Ian calm down, and to answer your question y-yes I was whispering, but I never seen or heard of biotics helping with hearing, so I'm afraid I can't help you with that one." He said, I manage to catch he stutter, wonder why, but I didn't gave to much thought to it.

"Now that the boxes are down, I think I can show you what the barrier ability so you can try to copy it." He said as he took a few steps before he grew his purple aura before it stopped and only looked like he was glowing like a purple neon light.

"This is 'barrier', it's basically a shield that covers your entire body and gives you extra protection against guns. But it has a limited amount of damage it can take before it wears off and it last at between 10 to 20 seconds. And it doesn't work against physical attacks, but believe it can be pretty handy." I nodded to his explanation just in time for barrier to disappear.

"Now it's your turn, try thinking of a um… a warm feeling that make you feel safe, it starts in your stomach and then it spreads all in your body and." He tries to explain it, it's kind of vague but I think I can work with it.

I close my eyes and began imagining the warm and reassuring feeling, I started to feel it and I then stretch it all over my body. Once I feel that my whole body is covered I open my eyes to see that I have a greenish blue glow with no aura all over me. I can't help but smile at myself, I'm glowing! Like really glowing, I smile at Kaidan who has a smirk that shows that he wasn't that much surprised from all of my other abilities, then I wondered how long would I remain like this, I actually began counting down how long it would take it. Ten seconds… twenty seconds…30 seconds…40 seconds, yeah it's going to take a while to wears, not that I'm complaining. But maybe I could do something like I did with the boxes to take out the effect. I closed my eyes again and tried to take off the warm feeling, it took longer than to stretch it but I manage to remove it and when I opened my eyes and I stopped glowing.

"Wow, kid you have a talent for biotics, it's almost like it was natural for you." He complimented

"Thanks, I think I'm getting the hang of it, when I get how it works, it really becomes a lot easier."

"Good, now I want you to lift the boxes again but this time raise them just over our head to see if really are getting the hang of it. And just to make it more challenging you can only raise three boxes at most. Go."

I gulped not going to lie, just three boxes. That's going to be hard, but I'll what I can, now that I kind of get how it works maybe it won't be that hard. I looked at the boxes and began to focus to lift them up. Just as I was starting Kaidan interrupts my focus.

"No, your lifting five boxes and there nearly at the roof again." He said as he point up where the boxes are. I sigh as I focus to lower them, and I tried again, this time I raise four and just a couple of feet above us. The next one I finally manage to raise just three and at the good height.

"Nice, maybe we should do a little more practice for you to completely get used to it, but what do you say about a break?"

"You read my mind." Phew, it was a lot more tiring than what I thought so a break would be very appreciate from my end.

"We'll retake this later on ok? For now I'll attend some business I need to take care off, see you later." He pats my shoulder and I gave him a lazy thumps up before he left the hangar.

I seated next to the boxes trying to rest, this was very tiring but now I really begin to know how to use my biotics guess I would need to get use to my biotics so I don't get so tired when I used them.

After a couple of minutes I decide I rested enough, I decided to take a little walk around the hangar, I haven't really check it out by now so I walk around and saw Garrus, he seemed very focused on whatever he was doing to it but not enough to not see me pass by.

"Hi Ian." He said

"Hi Garrus, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing?"

"Nothing special really just making sure I have everything in case the Shepard wants me for the next mission. It's better to be ready for anything."

"Good, but how much are preparing? When I came you were still doing it, doesn't get boring or tiring at some point?" he chuckles at that

"Not really, after all I like it more to work with a specter than to work at the C-Sec." he notice my confusion

"Specter is Jane's title or rank right? But what's C-Sec?"

"For your first question yes you're correct and for the second one it's stands for Citadel Security Services, we're a police force that maintains the law in the citadel."

"You are a cop? That's cool, but why do you say is worse than to work with a specter? Ha ve you done it before?"

"No I haven't but I know what they're like. They're free to make their own rules and can handle the situation anyway they like. While in the C-Sec we're buried by rules, my superiors are always in my back."

"Well, when you put it that way, working with a specter does sounds better than being a cop, no offence." He shakes his head

"None taken. But that's my point, if you're trying to take down a suspect, it shouldn't matter how I do it, as long as I do it. But C-Sec wants it done their way. Protocol and procedure come first. That's why I left."

"So you left because you didn't like all the paperwork? From what I heard, it always has been a nightmare, I think you made a good choice." He chuckle lightly

"Well that's why left to follow Shepard, to see how things were done out of the C-Sec. I plan to make the most of it, and without C-Sec headquarters looking over my shoulder, well, maybe I can get the job done my way for a change."

"You really sound excited for it and with that story I see why. I hope it works out for you Garrus." I told him honestly

He looks a little surprised by my comments but he quickly replace his surprise look with a small smile.

"Thanks Ian, I appreciated."

"Oh and thanks by the way." Now his smile is replaced by confusion

"For what?"

"For helping rescuing me from…there. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Yeah. Oh do you know where Tali is? I haven't thanked her yet."

"Sure, she's by the engines room over there." He points at a door next to the elevator

Thanks Garrus, see you later." I said as I waved at him before entering through the door. Once I entered the engines room I couldn't help but be amazed at what I saw. An enormous room with what looks to be the reactor, a big blue light that shined in all the room. I saw two people working on the monitors in the middle of the room. Then to the side I saw the person I was looking so I approach her, she didn't looked too busy so I think I can talk to her.

"Hey, Tali." She looks at me and answers back

"Oh hi Ian, can I help you with something?"

"Well I haven't properly thanked you for rescuing me with Garrus and Jane, so thank you Tali."

"Don't need to thank me Ian, it was the mission and we're all glad to have you around, especially Shepard from what I've noticed." She said, I have to agree with her, out of everyone here Jane has been the most kind person and I can say that she's the best friend I ever had in uh… maybe ever actually, I didn't had many friends back home and the few I had, well it always ended in their families leaving to somewhere else and we didn't kept in contact, so you can imagine how that ended. But enough bad memories, I need to move on and make new ones.

"Yeah I guess she does. What we're you doing just a moment ago?" I ask her

"I was checking the drive core of the ship, it's the most advance one I have ever seen!" her voice filled with excitement, she sounded like me when I see new legos on the stores.

"Really why is it so special about this one?" I ask

"Well for starters, a drive core this size shouldn't fit in a ship this size and…" she explained to me what others wonders the ship had, like the steal tech that was able to cover it from any other ship's radar even if is not really camouflage as anyone could see it from a window, but still very cool nonetheless, and that it could only last a limited time or we could get cooked on the inside.

Then I got curious and ask her about her suit, she then proceeded to tell me a fascinating yet very sad story of her people. How they got kicked out of their world by the geth, their own creation, that's horrible they lost their world their home to an alien version of terminators. They then had to survive in the space with ships from the time they got to leave their world and that was three hundred years old! And they are force to use them nonstop! And they have to use their special suits all the time or they could die from common cold. Then she told me how the galaxy sees her people as thieves and worse for the geth, I mean yeah the geth were a bad idea but to blame all of them in one mistake is not fair. It's just so sad but I must say that is incredible, being able to survive with so many problems, I really got to respect them for that.

I got really sad from her story to the point that I actually hug her much to her surprise.

"Why are you hugging me?" she asks

"It's just…so horrible you and your people had to go through all of that, I'm so sorry about it Tali." I told her

She still surprised but slowly returns the hug. Once we break it, I could see her face a little and I saw a small smile.

"Thank you Ian, it means a lot. And don't worry about it. We're still alive and what's important, even if live isn't very easy." She tell me

"Yeah, you're right but still, you guys deserved better, it's not fair to judge all your species for one mistake. I hope you and your species gets better, in everything really."

"Now I see even more why Shepard likes you, you sound like her, I wish they were more people like you two out there."

"Thanks, I guess I'm just very open minded and suddenly knowing there aliens out there it makes it easier I guess, if I'm nice to humans why not with aliens, your alive and have feelings so why should I act differently around you from how I act around humans right. Uh how about we change the subject to something nicer?"

"I think it would be a good idea. So how's your staying on the Normandy?"

"It has been the most incredible experience of my life. It's just so amazing all of this exist, and I got to meet all of you guys you are so nice and even got great friends with all of you. I can't really describe it…thanks for all of it."

"Well remember, it's not just me but everyone here as well."

"_She's right you know, and by the way you're welcome kid_." Joker suddenly said

I shake my head from his comment, he does live to his name. I turned back to Tali.

"Well, I think I'll go check the rest of the ship, see you later Tali, have fun in the ship."

"Goodbye Ian. You too."

Once I got out of the engine's room I saw Ashley looking at a screen, we really haven't talked actually. So maybe I should talk to her, at least say hi.

"Hey." not sure that was the best thing to do but better carry on with it, since now she's looking at me. "Hi, I don't think we've properly met. I'm Ian." I said while raising my hand, she looks at me before shaking it with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Ian, Gunnery Chief Ashley William. What brings you here?"

"Well I saw you and since we didn't really met, I thought maybe it was a good time to say hi."

"Fair enough, hey, can I give you a piece of advice?" I nodded "Don't get to close to the aliens. I don't think they are trust worthy."

Wait what? She sound like Pressly but even worse. But maybe I'm just making ideas, I should better see what the reason is.

"Why? They seem nice."

"I don't believe that, first I'm not sure I buy Doctor T'Soni's story. About her and her mother not talking. They're family right? And then I'm concerned with the others, I don't think they should have full access to the ship." I don't think I like where this is going

"Why? Because they're aliens?"

"I'm just saying that we should give them free reign to poke around all over the most advanced ship in the galaxy."

"Okaaay. I might don't know what could've happen to you to think that, but I'm sure they aren't bad people, they have showed me only that they're good people. I mean they're living beings with emotions, like us, so maybe don't be too harsh on them or don't blame for what others did if that's the issue. My mother always said "don't judge a book by its cover.", so try to get to know them and see where it goes from there." She looks like she's considering it

"Maybe you're right, but that doesn't mean I still like them or trust them."

"Well they're your teammates, so I think it would be better if at least you tolerate them, but it's up to you to choose." She seems satisfied with my answer

"Yeah but still think about it, even if they aren't that bad, not all of them will as 'kind' as them." On that I have to agree, there's Saren who is evil and that guy who looked like Wrex who attacked us

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks. I think I'll go, see you later?"

"Sure, see you later kid." She said as she returned to the console to continue her job. Well that could have gone better. Yeah I understand that there are bad aliens out there, but to that point? It's just a little too much in my opinion. Sure I don't know all the history between humans and aliens but it couldn't have been so bad, if Jane and Kaidan are more than okay with aliens then it couldn't have so badly. But I guess there will always be people like that, both humans and aliens alike.

Okay enough sad thoughts, now I start to wonder what to do with my free time, eat something? No I took my breakfast not long ago, but with training maybe get something like a little snack. Then what? I could try practicing more with my biotics, but that's what I'm taking a break from, I better wait for Kaidan to continue the training, what to do, what to do? I don't have games or toys and I don't think they have something like that here. *sigh* Well looks like I'll use my back up plan for this kind of situation. My imagination, yes like spongebob. So I began to think possible scenarios while making my way to the cafeteria to get a snack. Once I arrived to the cafeteria I took a fruit like an orange but was pink, it wasn't the best but it wasn't bad either and made my way back to the hangar.

When I came back, I looked at the boxes I had used and saw the biggest one and walk towards it. Then I saw how misshaped was from my 'practice', discovered it empty and big enough for me to get in it and so I did, just like spongebob. And so I begin to imagining adventures. First I was a superhero saving a city from a big monster, then being a villain trying to take over the world, but funny enough I failed, after that I'm a superbeing that can see everything and hears everything and begin imagining hearing the thoughts of everyone.

"…hope the mako doesn't get too damaged…"

I'm thrown out of my dreams by the voice of Garrus that sounds like he's in front of the box, but once I raised my head out of the box and saw that he was still where he was when I got in the box. I assumed that it could be my super hearing from earlier, however he doesn't looks like he's moving his mouth muttering or whispering or anything. I decide to think about it later and try to return to my adventure. So I continued with different scenarios and so it went on for I while, right now I was in the ocean hunting megalodons, trying to figuring where it was. It could be right under my boat, if I were a giant prehistoric shark where would I be? Focus, think what could be on its mind.

"…where is he? Joker said he wa-…"

It happened again! My super hearing turned on again, this time it was Kaidan. But why can hear them if I'm not trying to use my biotics, and I don't see myself glowing like when I use them. I then raised my head and saw Kaidan looking for something or someone, because the moment he saw me he approached me.

"There you are, why are you in that box?" he asks

"I actually got bored while I waited for to continue helping me with my biotics, and when I've finished talking with everyone here I looked for something to pass time and decided to spend some time in the box and imagining all kinds of adventures. I often do it when I have nothing better to do, not in a box though, that was because something I saw on a cartoon and wanted to test it. Oh and my super hearing happened again, once with Garrus, he was worrying about the mako getting too damaged but that's all I heard and then I heard you when you were arriving when you said that Joker told you something." He looks unsure about something before speaking with a little nervous tone.

"Ian, I'm not sure it's super hearing, because I didn't said that…I thought that." He said unsure how to say it. I'm shocked, I read his mind!? I can read minds!? Honestly I'm not sure how to react to that.

"Wow, I-I don't know what to say. What should or can I do about it?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, I don't understand how biotics could do something like that. Maybe ask Doctor T'Soni about it, maybe she can tell you something, the asari are known to be great biotics." He suggest, if it's true then I think it's worth a try.

"I could try it. But it's weird because when it happens I don't glow at all like when I use my biotics for other things."

"That is strange, but I'm afraid we won't know until she, the Commander and Wrex returns. Until then, we'll have to continue to with what we can, so ready to continue where we left?"

"Yeah, so what we're doing?"

"Good, now I want you to lift only one box, the one you want but only one."

Oh, okay I didn't expected that, but maybe I should. Anyway, let's try it out, I choose one of the middle ones and was getting to rise slowly, that didn't last as the box was rising more than what I wanted.

"Too high, again." Kaidan tells me

I sigh as I got the box back to the ground and tried again, this time with the bigger box. And this time I managed to controlled and it stays where I want it

"Great, now the smaller one and only the smaller one."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, now try it."

So I tried to lift the smaller one, but it got launched to the roof. So I tried again, again and again and I really was beginning to get frustrated.

"Don't rush it, relax and take it easy, there's no pressure." Kaidan suggest

I took a deep breath and calmed, now with a calmer attitude I lifted the box exactly where I wanted. I smiled at my accomplishment before lowering the box. I turned to Kaidan who has a small smile of his own.

"Nice, how you feel?"

"Great, I think I finally understand how to use biotics."

"It's that so? Well then, lift the three smaller boxes." He challenges me and I accepted with a smirk. I looked at the boxes the three kaidan told me with ease, before lowering them.

"It seems you do congratulations, all in one day. The two smallest and two biggest." So I lifted said boxes with no problem.

"Yeah, I think I got it. So what's next?" I ask him

"Next is to wait to see what the commander says, for this is what she allowed me to teach you. If you want to learn something else, ask her if she thinks it's a good idea."

And speaking of, we hear the hangar door open and we saw Wrex, Liara and Jane entering the hangar. When I saw her ran towards her "Jane!" I yell at her, she had barely enough time to react as I hugged her.

"It's so good to see you. How was your mission?" I said as I let her go

"Nice to see you too, and for the mission, it could've gone better but we got some new information about Saren." She said but I noticed that she was a little pale

"You're alright? You're look a little pale, did something happened during the mission? Are hurt? Or sick? Or-" I was stopped when Jane put a hand on my shoulder

"Ian. I'm fine, it's just I'm a little tired that's all. I'll tell you later what happened, but now I need everyone in the comms room."

"Can I go too?"

"If you want come. Everyone to the briefing room now!" She ordered as she made her way to the comms room followed by everyone. I followed behind with Wrex and Liara.

"Hey Wrex, how are you? How did the mission went?"

"Fine thanks, and about the mission, Shepard will tell you more in a few moments."

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV **

We see the crew seated on the briefing room while Shepard told the rest of the team the events on Feros and about the cipher.

"Commander. Are you alright? You look pale. Are you suffering any ill effects from the cipher?" Liara ask her.

"The cipher shook me up a bit."

"I might be able to help you. I am an expert on the Protheans. If I join my consciousness to yours maybe we can make some sense of it."

"It's worth a shot. Do it." She said as both got up

"Relax, Commander. Embrace eternity." Liara said as her pupils turn black and soon the meld happened.

However during the merge, Ian felt weird as he sensed something coming from both of them, he focused on that weird feeling and before he knew what was happening he began to see many images of many aliens dying and some machines. But while he saw those images, he unconsciously stood up while he's eyes turned white.

Garrus, who was seated next to him saw Ian standing up and simply stood there.

"Ian? What are you doing?" he got up and saw Ian whit white eyes. "Hey Ian you okay?" Garrus asked him, everyone was now paying attention to them. But it ended the moment the merge was done. That moment had freed Ian from his trance, not without a strong headache and an 'Argh' escaped his mouth as he almost fell to the ground if Garrus hadn't catch him.

When Shepard and Liara ended merging, they were greeted with the scene of Garrus holding Ian who was holding his head. Jane went to get him.

"Ian you're okay? Garrus, what happened?" she asked him

"I don't know he suddenly got up and stared at the two of you while he had white eyes." He explained

Shepard then turned back to Ian to check on him.

"Ian. What happened?"

"I-I don't know, when you were there, I felt something strange coming from you and suddenly I got shot with a bunch of images in my head of people dying and a…I don't know, a big machine argh!" he explained to everyone leaving them shocked and confused but Jane and Liara the most for what he described was exactly what they saw while merged.

"You what? B-but how?! That's what I and Liara saw when we merged."

"I don't know, I-I think I read your minds during it."

"Commander, I might have an idea of what happened to Ian but what exactly did you saw?" Kaidan ask her

"The beacon on Eden Prime must have been badly damaged. Large parts of parts of the vision are missing. The data transferred into the commander's mind is incomplete. But from what I saw it seems that you were right about the reapers. The Protheans were destroyed by a race of sentient machines. I think it's obvious there's a connection between the Reapers, the Prothean's extinction, and the Conduit." Liara explained

"I must say, it was incredible! All this time. All my research. Yet I never dreamed… I'm sorry. The images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so…intense. You are remarkably strong-willed, Commander. What you seen, would have destroyed a lesser mind. But that doesn't explains how Ian was able to see it as well, while he seems that he also has a strong mind to be able to see those images, how he manage to see our minds during the merge is beyond me."

"Wait, couldn't his biotics be the reason of it? Can't they allow him to do it, do to his unique case?" Kaidan ask her

"I'm afraid I don't know of any case were biotics allowed the user to read other people minds. I have never seen or heard of such ability."

"But when he stood he didn't glow or showed any signs of actually using his biotics. Then what does that mean? How did he do it?" asked Tali

Everyone looked at Ian, his headache had diminished to some degree and didn't felt as bad, but now he felt uncomfortable with all the stares. But he was also weird out, if it wasn't with his biotics then how is he able to read minds?

"I don't know. I simply did it, I guess." Ian said truthfully feeling very nervous.

"It seems we won't be able to figure it out for now. But we'll look into it later, now we need to focus on finding Saren. You're dismissed." Jane told them, everyone left the room leaving Shepard and Ian alone.

"You really don't know what happened?" he shakes his head in response "Okay, don't worry about it. How's your head, does still hurt?"

"Yeah a little bit. Not as much as before, but still hurts."

"Let's go see doctor Chakwas, see what she can gives you something for your head." He nodded as they made their way to the med bay.

"So, did you manage to get some sleep after what happened before? And what did you do after before I arrived?"

"Well after I woke up I was hungry so I went to the cafeteria…" and so they began to catch up with what he did during the day in the way to the med bay, like a mom and son when she asks 'how was your day at school?'.

* * *

**Uhhhhhhh, finally it's done with it. There, I'm not happy with how it ended, and again sorry for the long wait but this chapter was simply awful, I couldn't bring myself to come up with something I liked. **

**For those who are asking what that power Ian has is, well there's many reasons why he was kidnapped alongside with others, you can say that they were choose for how they 'shined' winkwink**

**So please leave your reviews of this chapter, you love it, you like it you dislike it, you hate it. I don't care! I'm done with it.**

**So I'll see you in the next chapter of the story I choose when I feel better. So have a good night!**

**Bye bye.**

* * *

**YES! F**K YES! I'M DONE WITH THIS ****!**

**I'M DONE! I'M OUT, I'M TAKING A VACATION FROM THIS! NEVER AGAIN WITH THIS BULL**** OF A CHAPTER!**

**Author leaves the room, ranting about how much he hated writing the chapter.**

**Wait? If the author left, then who's typing this down?**

…**: ''º_º'' :**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back in another chapter of this weird we know as "The kid of the Normandy". Now first of all I'm sorry for the long wait but as I said in the first chapter of the story, there won't be consistent updates. But that's no excuse for me to not deliver a chapter a little sooner so sorry for the wait, next let's get down to see the reviews and I'm glad many of you actually did took the time to review this story, let's check them out shall we? So first:**

**FriggleBerry: Well of course. You reviewed the story three times and it was very pleasant and I'm glad you like this story so much, I hope I can keep it in in the right way. Yes three languages, un, dos, three, so if you got problems with one imagine what's like with all those. But still it's not excuse to make mistakes.**

**Raven2327: Thanks lad. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Evan: Nope.**

**Jim: Uh. I don't know how to answer to that. I'm sorry that you had to endure such thing man, would you like it more if I PM you when it happens so you don't have to read all the rest and remember all those bad things. If you want to read the story that's okay, but if it is really hard tell me and I PM you, no problem ok?**

**C.E.W: First review, well yes that's what happened in the last chapter, yeah the asari will be intrigued by Ian. Yes, that was the plan, and now you spoiled it thank you very much, nah just kidding I'm not mad, but it will happen.**

**Second review: Ha! Finally, you're the first one to ask that question, literally, not even I had thought of that, so well done. I'll think about that after I'm done with ME 1, then I had other ideas for more stories so that is still a little too far away but don't worry it will happen but not in a long while.**

**And now with that out of the way let's dive into what you want to see or in this case read:**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Listen to your heart**

**SSV Normandy, 1****st**** of August 2183**

The ship was now approaching the Citadel, and right now Ian was looking in awe at the massive station, and right next to him was Jane who had a not so cheerful face as she knew what would happen when they got there. She would meet Admiral Hackett in order for him to take care of Ian from that point on. Over the last few days, Ian had manage to become friend with everyone in the Normandy, some because of his backstory, some because of his open mind but mainly because of who he was, he would bring such a positive and calming aura with whoever he talked despite struggling with his past and the sadness he carried with him.

He had grown closer especially with Kaidan as he helped him getting better control over his biotics as much as he could and would Kaidan would tell him about his own training with biotics when he was younger.

With Garrus, Ian would listen to his story in the C-Sec even the ones that many would consider 'boring', he would give him his undivided attention, something Garrus really appreciated.

Then with Tali he would ask her about the 'common' technology used in the everyday of everyone, human and non-human alike and even about the ship's functions which she gladly answered and was surprised with how much and easy Ian could understand about technology.

With Liara, he showed her what was like to have a friend by telling jokes and telling funny and strange stories with his families, well explaining jokes and in return she would tell him about what she had discovered about the Protheans, they then would talk about Ian's mental abilities as she was very intrigued by them. They tried to see to what he could do with it, and actually manage to learn how to read people minds but at the moment he can only see or hear people thoughts, he can't talk back yet, but he hopes he will learn how to soon.

Also, with Wrex he manage to get very close to him, much to the surprise of many in the ship, as when Jane wasn't available and had nothing to do he would spend some time with the old krogan hearing the stories Wrex would share, and also seeing how he could scare most of the crew with just looking at them, he would chuckle whenever that happened and the krogan would get a small smirk out of his reaction, as the kid had also grown into the old warlord.

Ashley seemed the be the one he took longer to get a good friendship because of her views of aliens, but he managed to get under her shell and once he did, she became a great friend to chat with, she still didn't trusted alien but Ian was decided he could change that with enough time, even it was just a small change, that would be more than enough for him.

Joker would usually make funny comments about the crew or would praise himself or simply he would tell him jokes, kid friendly jokes, of which he surprisingly had more than what you think. He did impressed the kid with everything he does on the Normandy despite his physically condition, which earned Ian's respect.

But his greatest friend in the Normandy, was Jane, something everyone in the ship could see clearly as they were almost all the time together. Everywhere one was the other would be close by, and every time the crew saw them they would always see them smiling, laughing and sometimes she would tell him about the history of the galaxy and humans ever since his time, and would even play games such as chess or checkers, yes it was very improvised, but they manage make it work. Those who had known her the longer, had never seen her like this with anyone, so caring and happy with somebody else, a child nonetheless.

But what they didn't know is that she had an internal conflict, she was deciding what would happen to Ian once they get to the citadel. She's on a mission to hunt down the most dangerous specter of the council who went rogue and her ship isn't exactly a place for a child, and one who just had being experimented on and had a fragile mental state. He could go to an orphanage and could find a loving family, that wouldn't be too hard with his personality and with the kind kid he is.

On the other hand she had a kid who's story was so farfetched that no one would believe it except those on the ship, he had biotics that could draw to many eyes on him, and due to his recent experience leaving him would easily traumatize him more, but above all, she and the boy had become something more than friends as she had developed a feeling that wanted her to stay with him all time. She didn't want to see him go, and something told her that he didn't want to leave her. But feared she wouldn't have a word about it.

"Jane, are you okay? You look worried." she was brought out of her train of thoughts by the kid in question who looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about Saren that's all." She quickly came up with something

"I'm sure you'll find and stop him before he gets the conduit. And if you need it, I'll help you with anything I can do to get him." He told her with determination in his eyes

"Thanks Ian, I will need all the help I can get. Are you ready to see the citadel?" he nodded eagerly and then decided to keep admiring the giant station, excited to explore it unaware of what could happen.

* * *

**The Citadel, a few moments later**

After landing, some the crew of the Normandy went to get food, fuel everything they could be lacking aboard, but some others went around the Citadel to attend personal business, leaving the human Specter and the 21th century child to wonder around the massive station.

"So? Where do we go first?" the child ask Shepard, who was reading a message from Admiral Hackett to meet him by the human embassy in a couple of hours.

"Well, we'll need to make a stop later on but from now, I think the first think we need to do is get you some clothes, what do you say?" She said after closing the message getting a nod from the boy who was eager to explore the streets of the station.

Ian couldn't be more amazed looking at the place full of different alien species, some he knew thanks to the Normandy others he didn't. He looked at them and thought how much they looked as humans would, but he then wondered if they acted as humans did or did humans acted as they did, it was like asking what came first the chicken or the egg to him.

Nonetheless, he couldn't help but to think of how much world had grown, universe now, he remembered, as he was walking in an alien space station. And yet he felt something as if he was back home. He found it interesting how alike and different was the future to his home. He began to wonder what the story of everyone was and how it was when this station was built and so on. Other things he wondered was what were the kids now a days? Did they had holograms as toys? Do they still have action figures? What games did they played?

But he was interrupted as he and Jane arrived at a clothes store for all species. At first it didn't looked so big but once inside it was larger than what it seemed. There were clothes of many sizes and shapes, each one with different styles, some looked cool, some not so much, and other just weird, not cool or awful, just weird, but who was he to say what clothes should have, especially alien clothes. He was just a kid who didn't really like to go to buy clothes, right now he was just above all very curious to see what the clothes were like.

Soon they arrived to the human clothes, it was the smallest section of the store but still, they were a good amount of clothing, and so they started looking for clothes for Ian. He would often ask her what the color was, what the designs was and so on.

"And this one?" he ask her

"That one's purple. But to be honest I have no idea what it's that thing it has." She said as she pointed to strange figure in the shirt.

"Yeah it looks weird, it looks like if a DJ frog but made out of cubes. I don't know if it smiling or frowning at me." Ian said as he tried to figure out the frog's face and tried to imitate the face himself but with no success, however his faces made Jane chuckle at how silly they were.

"What?" he ask

"Nothing, nothing it's just, the faces you made were funny." She admits

"Really? And would you say this is a silly face?" he said as he then made an even sillier face that made Jane burst out laughing. This made Ian laugh too and now they were both laughing, and lasted a couple seconds before they recovered.

"Yes, that's definitely the silliest face I've seen in my life."

"Yeah, and I think this is the best shopping in my life, I usually get bored but I never get to laugh in a store like this."

"Absolutely. So you'll take the weird frog one?"

"No, I don't think, but we can find another one for sure."

And so they continued looking for clothes, and as they did, each time they find a funny or weird design, hey would make silly faces and would laugh at each other expressions. They eventually manage to get many t-shirts, underwear, and a couple of pants.

After getting the clothes, they went to get lunch at one of the many places around the area. Once they decided which one to go, they took a seat and ordered, Jane asked a something that resembled like a chicken salad and Ian surprisingly found and ordered a salmon fillet and both proceeded to enjoy their food.

"This so good. How's your salad?" Ian asked her

"Very good as well, thanks. So what do you think about the Citadel so far?"

"I think it's incredible, so many things to see, so many people so diverse, I want to see everything there is to see."

"Easy there, I don't think you'll be able to see everything today. Maybe you'll see it another time."

"Alright, maybe we could after we get Saren."

"Yes, maybe…" Jane trailed off remembering what would happen, she wanted to tell him about it, but she simply couldn't said

"Jane? Are you okay? Is it about Saren? *gasp* is it because I reminded you about it? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No no don't worry it's not about that, it's not important."

"Oh…okay. But if you need to talk about something, I'll be glad to hear you okay." This brought a small smile to her face

"Thank you Ian, I really appreciate. Now let's finish eating, we still have somethings to do."

"Sure." And so they resumed to their lunch before leaving to get a little more clothes for Ian, a couple more pants and two pajamas. And now she wanted to get him a little surprise and she looked for a toy store, when they arrived he was jumping in excitement. Once inside she told him that she would get him any of the toys he wanted but just one, so he went to look at the toys and came across a section full of action figures, but the moment he went for a soldier like figure, he froze, he suddenly saw that the figure's armor looked a lot like the ones back at the lab, like the people who had caused him so much pain. He began to breathe very fast and shake a little bit.

Jane who noticed this and took Ian away from the section, and comforted him before he could get worse. When he recovered he decided that maybe something else could be a better idea, and so thought Jane. He began to look and in the end he took a little plushy of an elephant. Once that was done, Jane decided to stop for a moment to check on him.

"You sure are okay. You got me scared back there." She said

"Yes, I don't think I'll see a toy store the same way, but thanks to this," He said as he had the small elephant in his hand. "And thanks to my best friend, I'm getting better. In fact I think this has been one of the best days I had in a while, or ever."

"Really?" she ask a little surprised by this statement

"Yeah definitely, I got to see a giant alien space station, I had the best shopping day I ever had, had a great lunch and a new toy. And all because of you, I can't thank you enough for all of this. Ever since I woke up in this… future, you have done nothing help me dealing with the loss of my home and everything I knew, and you have been the kindest person to me in every way. I'm really glad that you found me, because I couldn't have asked for anyone better or a better friend than you. Thanks I-I love you Jane." He said, then he hugged her with all his strength while a small tear run down his cheek, but this one didn't carried any sadness, instead it was filled with happiness and joy.

Hearing those words, Jane couldn't help but to respond the hug and let escape a small tear a well. She was touched by the boy's speech, she couldn't be happier learning how he felt towards her, as she felt the same for him. Ever since she found him she was draw into the boy, then when she discovered where he had come from, she felt sad and sympathetic for him as she had some experience herself with loss. And in the following days, she had begun to form a bond with him that grow deeper and deeper, a bond that brought such happiness to her. And now she could say with certainty that she would do anything for him and would never want to ever let him go from her side.

"I love you too Ian." She answered in return

They stayed in that position for a while before breaking the hug, she then clean his face from his tear and he did the same to her which got a chuckle from her.

"Now, where do we go?" Ian asked her

She looked at her watch and looked that it was time for her to meet with Hackett. And now she knew what she needed to do.

"We're going to see someone I need to talk with. It'll be quick don't worry." He nodded and made their way to the human embassy, but this time Ian and Jane were holding hands just like a mother and son.

* * *

**A couple of minutes later, Human Embassy**

When the two arrived to the embassy, Ian was intrigued about what they needed here, maybe talk to her boss or something along those lines. Maybe it was personal business. But as the rest of the station, this place was amazing, so big, and full with aliens then saw the list of embassies and noted that they weren't a lot, which intrigued him because he was sure that they we're more species than the ones listed. Weird, maybe they were somewhere else.

Now however, they were going to the human embassy, once inside, Ian saw that a man was heading towards them, he looked to be around 50 years old, he was wearing a uniform that showed his status as a high ranking officer, but he noticed the scar on his face, which was a sign of combat experience, this was Admiral Stephen Hackett.

"Ah, Shepard, good to see you, how's your mission going along? Any progress on Saren?" he ask her

"It could go better to be honest, we're still in the blank in many things." She admitted

"That's troublesome. But right we have other matters at hand, so is this the kid right?" he said pointing at Ian

"Yeah he is." She said while gesturing Ian to introduce himself, who stepped forward

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, my name is Ian Lorenson." He saluted the high ranking officer, which got a small chuckle from him

"A pleasure to meet you too son, I'm Admiral Stephen Hackett of the Alliance, I've heard a couple of things about you. Do you know why you're here?"

"No, I thought Jane had something to do here."

"Didn't you tell him Shepard?" she shakes her head, making Ian confused

"Well usually, I don't get involved in this kind of situations but do to your particular case, I had decided to take care of this by helping you find a suitable home and family for you. I already have made a backstory to explain your current situations." Hackett explained

To say that Ian was excited would be an understatement, he was going to be able to get a new dad, a new mom. He turned to Jane with a wide smile, but when he looks at her, he sees that she has a smile but can tell that's fake, and also noticed that she has sadness written on her eyes. His smiles began to fade as he thinks about the time he spent at the Normandy, the time he spent with everyone, and above all the time he spent with her. He then turned his gaze to Hackett.

"Thank you Admiral Hackett, but could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think I could stay with Jane instead of going with someone else?"

"Well I don't think that-" but he was interrupted by Jane who had something to say

"Yes, of course you can, I'll loved to take of you." She stated

"Are you sure about this Shepard? Adopting a child is not something you do on a day, and besides you're in a mission, so maybe you'd like more if you-"

"I'm sorry sir, but Ian is staying with me and that's it. He's a good kid and with everything he's been through, he needs some who knows about it to look after him." She said as Ian got a big smile on his face and gave her a quick hug that she returned. Meanwhile, Hackett only sigh but had a small smile at the heartwarming scene.

"*sigh* this will be a lot more paperwork, but I'll do it. But be careful with him, I don't many will be as open to this as I."

"Yeah I can imagined, but I think I can handle it. So we agree on what will happen?"

"Yes we are, but allow me to say that, the adoption formats are long, so get ready for a lot of paperwork in the coming days."

She felt a cold shiver down her spine by hearing the word, if there was something she dreaded more than Saren or any other thing, it was paperwork. But to be honest who doesn't dread it?

"Don't remind me about it, but thanks Admiral, for all of this. We'll be on our way now." She told him as she and Ian we're leaving

"You're welcome, good luck out there, for both of you." He said as the exited the room

Once outside, Ian thought they would go to the Normandy but stopped at an armor shop, which confused him.

"Why are we here?" he asked

"Well, since you will be in the Normandy, you will be needing some form of protection, since there's the chance that we could be attacked."

"But didn't the ship have a cloak?"

"Yes, but even so, there's always the possibility of an attack, so better be prepare than sorry, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess you're right, but is there even something that could suit me?"

"I've seen short people both in a battleship and land wearing armor before, so there might be something for you." Jane as they entered into the shop.

"Hello there, what can I get you?" said the salarian shopkeeper as he saw both of them make their way in the shop.

"Hello, I'm looking for a armor around his size." Jane said gesturing to Ian

"Ah, it's for a coworker around his height isn't it? For what job would it be?"

"No, I'm afraid it's for him. He will unfortunately, be in dangerous places and I want to make sure he's well protected if the worst happens." She explained

"Oh, okay. I admit this unusual but I'm sure I could find for him. Give me a moment." The shopkeeper said as he went to back room

"You think he has one my size?" Ian asked her

"I'm sure he has, worst case we look in another store until we get one."

"So, you're going to be my new mom?"

"Yeah, yeah and you'll be my son. What do you think?"

His response was to lean against her while holding her hand "I couldn't ask for a better one."

And so the moment was interrupted by the shopkeeper who returned with a dark blue armor, smaller than the usual one.

"Well this is the only one I got that could suited him, do you want to try it out? There a small room back over there where you can see if it fits." He said as he pointed towards a small room.

Ian nodded as he took the armor which surprised him by how light it was, it wasn't extremely light but it still was lighter than what he expected, and went to try it.

"Now, I know it's not my business but, where are headed to that you need to get him an armor?"

"It's complicated. Let's say that I have to bring him with me to my work and my work isn't the safest one there is." She tried to explain it as simple as possible.

"Well don't worry, that armor is pretty tough, so your son is very safe in it." Jane took a moment to realize the comment, Ian was her son now, well not officially, not yet but nonetheless, it was something she was realizing, it was a strange yet very satisfying feeling, being a mother.

If you asked her a couple of months ago if she would like to be a mother, she would have probably laugh in your face then she would have probably asked you if you were serious followed by being called insane. But now it couldn't be more different, she cared a lot for the kid, she got worried for him when he had nightmare, she like playing games and spending time with the kid, he really was a son for her and she couldn't be happier about it.

Ian then returned now with his new armor, it looked like it fitted him very well he was wearing the dark blue armor.

"Well, how does it feels?" the shopkeeper asked him

"It's lighter than what I thought, but it fits very well, I can move just fine. I like it." He said as he tried out to move the arms and legs.

"Okay, we'll take it." Jane said as she proceeded to give the salarian while Ian took off the armor which was very cheap, due to its size and went on their way back to the Normandy with everything they bought.

When they returned to bay where the Normandy was docked they saw Garrus, Tali and Kaidan there waiting for Shepard. Once they got close, Tali saw them and was apparently surprised by what she saw as were the others.

"Commander? If you don't mind me asking, why is Ian with you? I thought that he would stay somewhere he could find a family." Tali asked her

"Did something happen and you couldn't get help for him?" Garrus ask

"No, no I have a new family now, and its right here, right Jane?" Ian asked Shepard

"Really? Where are they?" Garrus asked looking around for who it was

"It's me Garrus." Shepard told them

"Yeah, she's my new mom."

"MOM?!" everyone present shouted, shocked by the sudden reveal

"Well I still have to fill the adoption papers but yes, he's now my son and I'm his new mother. And he will be coming with us" Shepard told them

"B-but, the Normandy isn't the place for a kid." "It's too dangerous for him to stay with us." "The Normandy is a military ship, no civilians are meant to be in there." The three began to argue why Ian couldn't and should come with them in the Normandy, now they didn't hated Ian, in fact everyone liked the kid but that was one of the reasons they didn't wanted him aboard, they didn't wanted something happening to him. However Shepard didn't agreed with them, she told them that it was actually safer for Ian to stay with them as they could make sure nothing bad would happen to him.

In the end they accepted to have him in the ship, and so Shepard did the same with everyone on the Normandy, some like Liara, Joker were relatively easy to convince, others a little more difficult like Ashley, but in the end everyone agreed to keep him in the Normandy for a couple reasons, everyone in the crew liked him, he was now the son of the Commander, and she would give a good argument for him to stay around.

With Ian, he was very excited to see more of the galaxy with the weird friends and family he made in here. He went to his room, where he took all his new clothes and arranged a little his room, put his clothes in place and left his toy in his bed before heading to see what to do in the ship he was beginning to know well.

* * *

**A couple hours later**

Shepard was getting ready to get some sleep after the day she had, it isn't every day you get a son, and especially one like the one she got. But it was a happy note in which she could end this day, and proceeded to get to bed so she could have some sleep before something would come up and prevent her to have some rest. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she hears a knock on her door.

"*sigh* who is it?"

"Jane? Can I come in?" she heard the voice of her new son coming from the door

"Sure, come in." She said as she got up and approach him as Ian entered the room

"Why are awake? I thought you were already asleep."

"Yeah but…I had another…nightmare…do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Ian felt a little embarrassed asking that, for he thought this was something a very small child would ask but right now he was too scared by said nightmare to care too much about it

"*sigh* Sure can, come." She told him with a small smile as both climbed on the bed and went to sleep

"Thank you Jane. Good night."

"You're welcome, good night you to." She answered as they both drifted in to sleep.

* * *

**Well that does it for this chapter, this was my first try to make relationship of this kind, so I know there are issues but I believe it was good enough for its purpose.**

**Again sorry for the long wait, but I really have no excuse to take so long so, sorry. But anyway give me your opinions about this chapter, was it good, bad, awesome, horrible, tell me in the review, I like to hear what you think whenever it's good or bad all I ask is don't be rude.**

**And with that said I'll see you in the next chapter of 'The Avengers Titan'**

**Bye bye :) **


	9. Bad news

**Hello everyone, long time no see right?**

**Hey first things first I'm sorry for being inactive for such a long time but I simply had to many things do, but you don't want to hear about my life, you're here to know when the next chapter comes out and I must say it…I have nothing**

**You have no idea how much time I have stared at my computer trying to get something to write, I tried thinking while eating, while doing homework, even in the shower, but nothing has come up. I'm afraid I hit a wall in this story and I haven't found a way to climb it. So I'm apologies but this story is going into…**

…**hiatus.**

**Again I apologies to anyone who was expecting a new chapter but I simply haven't being able to bring myself to get something for this story. I'll try to see if I can do something for my other story and check if I can write a chapter for it, I'll see if I succeed or get nothing for it.**

**BUT!**

**But this doesn't mean the story will enter into an infinite hiatus, I promise, and as soon as I got something for it I'll erase this message and replace it with the new chapter. But don't think it's coming anytime soon**

**Again I really am sorry about, it's just so frustrating to stare at my computer and have nothing to type, and I felt it was unfair from my part not to tell you about it and leave wondering what's happening to the story.**

**So, for the last time I'm sorry, and I'll see you either in my other story or when I get the new chapter, I hope you're all okay during this bad times, and that you and your families are doing okay.**

**Bye bye. :(**


End file.
